Tratiors within the fold
by WJones215
Summary: NCIS has undercovered a double homocide which leads them to the Autobots. I don't own NCIS or Transformers.
1. Chapter 1

TF + NCIS Crossover - Traitors within

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Transformers or any other named brands, but there are a few original characters that are mine. Any localtions or chracters are fictional and don't portray real people.

Plot: The NCIS team is investigating a double homicide outside D.C. and bumped into a armored-claded soldier revealing to them a bigger asspect towards their case.

Author's Note: You might end up laughing beacuse of the goofy humor. If you don't get it the first time, reread it a few more times. Sorry for any delay, I had to do a major overhaul on this story.

Enjoy.

Notable character pairings

Sam Witwicky/Mikaela Banes

Leo Spitz/Carly Spencer

Kicker Jones/Ziva David (Original pairing concept)

Ch 1

Outskirts of Washington, DC, Midnight

It was the turn of the seasons from winter to spring, but still cold. At the U.S. Marine Metro district where a small group of marines just signed off for a 7-day leave. They were going to stop by a local diner before parting ways. All were laughing, joking around, acting human again. As they were walking, a black Mustang cop car is parked around the corner with 2 officers inside, or so it seem.

Lt. Leonard "Lion" Daniels strechs out an arm. "Ah, finally, a few days without orders barked at ya. Isn't that a good thing, Tailor?"

"Yeah Lt., that's a first because it's usually you that bark the orders at us." Pvt. Milo "Needle" Tailor replied.

Sgt. Oliver "Scoop" Spade shook his head a little bit in disapproval. "Oh no, you've done it now, rookie."

The others tried to hide thier laughter while Daniels with a serious look on his face stands within 6 inches away from the Private's face. "Are you trying to be funny, Tailor?"

Pvt. Tailor is getting a bit nervous. "N..No, sir. No..I mean...I meant it in a light-hearted way, sir."

Daniels changed his mood from annoyed to a small smirk. "Relax, kid. I can joke around too. (Facing all 4 under his command) Now before we part ways, we must not tell of anything about our recent assignment to anyone, do I make myself clear?

"Yes, sir." Spade said.

"Crystal clear, sir." Pvt. Tailor agreed.

Then the cop car drove up to where the Marines were, the car stopped, then parts of the car moved, shifted, creeked until a 18ft robot was standing in front of them, all of them wanted to run, but thier legs didn't want to.

Barricade growled a little. "I don't understand, sir..."

The robot reachs for them, then fades black.

NCIS HQ, 2 days later

In the bullpen, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo made a bet on whoever is last to come in to work, buys coffee for everyone. The tech master of disaster, Special Agent Tim McGee was already there starting his paperwork when Tony came out of the elevator and entered the bullpen.

"Morning." McGee greeted Tony, then continued typing on his computer. "You took your sweet time getting here, Tony."

Tony had his face on goofy grin mode and sunglasses on the entire time." Well, I got to make my grand entrance in this wonder world of law-enforcement, McEarly-bird-catches-the-worm. Hey, where's our action girl, Ziv-ah?"

As he spoke the elevator doors opened, a brunette woman came rushing towards them.

McGee looking over to see his co-worker, Ziva David. "This is something you don't see everyday. You're late, Ziva."

Ziva kneel down to relace her boot. "I'm aware of that, McGee."

Tony was just dying inside to rub it in a bit. "You lost, David."

She was giving Tony an "I can't stand you" stare at this point. "I could have been here on time, but there was construction on my way here."

"Right." Tony gestured.

Ziva knew that she lost the bet, put her backpak by her desk, getting the money from Tony. "Fine, if I dive, you buy." (A/N: A Ziva-ism, yay!)

"It's "I buy, you fly "." McGee corrected her.

Ziva turned around back to the elevator. "Same difference."

Outside the Naval base, a biracial man with an armored bodysuit and a hooded longcoat with glasses was leaning on top of what to be seen as an Silverish-white armored Dodge Charger talking on his cellphone. But it with just a cover. His name is Kicker Jones and right now, he's a bit ticked off. "Man, I can't believe that I'm on restrictive duty...this sucks!" He said while ending up giving a good kick into the diguised Autobot's side plating.

Drift, his Autobot partner felt the kick. "Hey! It's not my fault that you called Director Galloway a "Pencil-pushing wimp"."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're just lucky that didn't you blame him for being a degenerate towards his country. That would've gotten you jail time for slander." Drift pointed out.

Kicker knew that his partner was right. "True. But calling him a degenerate would've been worth it. I be back, I'm geting a coffee to get rid of this headache."

"Plus, I heard that Prime and Magnus gave a long talk to him about why the Autobots won't aid into building weapons for the military." Drift joked

Kicker push himself off of Drift, laughing out loud and headed towards The Bean, a local coffee shop where Ziva was heading towards as well. Both were heading for the entrance when they walked into each other. Both making head contact and fell on the ground.

Ziva got back on her feet, annoyed and cursing a little in Hebrew to herself). "Ahh, what the hell is the matter with this guy?"

Kicker was kneeling at this point, trying to pull it together. "Yo lady, watch where you're going!"

"No, you watch it!" Ziva said.

Drift wasn't far away he can hear all of this bickering. "Ay, Kicker, don't blow this. She's a real hottie. Leave on a good note."

Kicker calmed himself down due to how beautiful this woman is, but trying not to show it. "You're right, I wasn't paying any attention..."

"Go on, keep going..." Drift said softly.

"It's alright now, how's your head?" Ziva calmly told Kicker.

Kicker rubbed the back on his head. "I could've bump into worse people, so my head is fine."

Then Ziva headed into the coffee shop first when Kicker spoted a 10$ bill on the ground. It might've been Ziva's, so he picked it up and head in after her.

KIcker didn't know the best way to do but to lightly tap on her shoulder. "Um..excuse me, ma'am?"

Ziva turned around in response to the title. "Ma'am?"

"I meant miss, of course. I think this is yours. Kicker quickly said while holding out the 10$ bill that he found. "I notice it after our meeting of the minds." He was still caressing the back of his head.

Ziva still being mad about the ma'am comment, snatched it away from him. "Whatever."

"She's not a ma'am. What was I thinking?" He faceplamed and whispering to himself.

After Ziva got the coffee, she gave Kicker the evil eye before heading back to the NCIS building. Then Kicker order his and headed back towards Drift, still in his alt. mode. "Smooth move, Kicker." Drift said teasing him.

No words, Kicker back swing with his right foot on Drift's siding. In the NEST DC division base disgused as a steelmill, NESTcom officers are picking up a 911 call. a 40 ft navy blue robot named Ultra Magnus, 2nd-in-command of the Autobots, walked towards the platform. "What do we have this time around, Officer Greene?"

"Sir, we got a 911 on a multi-homocide just outside of the DC area. Local Police and News are enroute." Officer Greene, one of NEST's communitcations officers described.

"Was it Decepticons?" Ultra Magnus wondered.

"Unknown. The area is too dense to get a satelite reading. Maybe an operative on site might get a better scan." Greene continued on.

Magnus crossed his arms and stroking his beard. "Do we have any that's close enough to it?"

Greene typing on his datapad. "Yes. Kicker Jones is the only one close to it, but he's on restrictive duty."

Ultra Magnus knew that his commander and dear friend left him in charge made an executive choice. "Until Prime returns, Kicker is heading there ASAP. I'll deal with Prime later."

"Yes, sir." Greene said as he connected his headset to Kicker's cellphone.

Kicker hung up the phone after call that he got from Greene. "Drift buddy, we're on route to a crime scene."

"Will there be any Cons there?" Drift asked Kicker.

"I don't know, maybe." He got one foot into Drift.

"Good." Drift said.

Kicker got into Drift and sped off to the crime scene. Ziva got back to the bullpen. It was still early before Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs start barking orders for the day.

Ziva handed over the coffee to Tony with an annoyed stare for getting involved in that bet. "Here's you precious coffee."

"Thanks, Ziva." Tony thanked her and only took a sip of the coffee, then held his lip. "Ah, it's piping hot! What are you trying to do, burn me?"

Ziva hiding a small smirk of payback. "You wanted it fresh, right Tony?"

"Yeah, but not lava hot." Tony pointed out as he was poking his lip. "Ow."

McGee drank his coffee with no problem. "Mine's fine. Thank you, Ziva." Continues typing.

"See, McGee knows when to appreciate a good gesture." Ziva pointed out mocking Tony at the same time.

Tony looks over at McGee. "Suck up."

McGee just smiled at Tony's expense. Speacial Agent Gibbs enters the bullpen from his meeting with Director Leon Vance.

Gibbs grabbed his coat and backpak and began barking orders. "Grab your gear, we got a double-homocide outside D.C."

"I'll drive." Tony proclaimed while reaching to catch the keys to the truck.

Gibbs tosses the keys, but Ziva intercepted. "Nice try, Tony."

"Awwh, she driving. We're doomed." Tony said.

"Consider it payback for that bet you made, DiNozzo." Gibbs told Tony.

"You know about that, boss?" Tony asked

Gibbs smacks Tony upside his head. "Yeah, your smart-ass grin gave it away."

Tony nodded. "Right, boss."

McGee & Ziva are already in the elevator when they heard the headslap.

Ziva was giggling. "Hmm, hm. Does he always expect that?"

"Tony must be fulfilling a weekly quota." McGee thought.

Ziva let out a "Hm."

Tony & Gibbs enter the elevator and then the doors close.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

When Gibbs team got to the crime scene, it was already a mess with an ongoing crowd and local news trying to get first-hand coverage. Gibbs' face cringed a bit because he can't stand dealing with the local media. To cope, he started assigning jobs for his team. "Ziva, samples. McGee, photos. DiNozzo, scout ahead to see any more evidence." Gibbs ordered.

"On it, boss." Tony said.

McGee answered after Tony. "Yes, sir."

Gibbs ordered one more thing to Ziva. "David, when you're done with the samples, give DiNozzo a hand."

"Right." Ziva said, then headed off to collect the samples.

60 yards away from the scene, Drift in his vechicle mode pulled up in front of a hardware store. "Are you sure about this, Kicker? There are Federal agents out here." Drift asked his human passenger.

"I know, but the victims are NEST operatives. Don't worry, I'll be far away from that mess of a crime scene. We'll do our own detective work when they're gone." Kicker said confindently.

"But if you get caught, Galloway will going to be furious. Plus, Prime will never let me hear the end of it either." Drift said while opening the door for Kicker.

"Well, if I do get caught, follow me anyway and contact Magnus." Kicker told Drift.

"Alright, Kicker." Talking to himself in Cybertronian. "Stubborn human, he's going to get himself killed one of these days."

Gibbs was heading over to get witness statements which didn't do him much good. "I'm special Agent Gibbs. I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Ok." The waitress said to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks down on his notepad, then the waiteress. "So, did you see anyone outside this diner 2 days ago at midnight?"

The waiteress was in a bit stressed and doubtful. "Sort of. All that I was doing at the time was clearing some far off tables when I saw a small group of soldiers, Marines maybe just joking around being like long-time friends or something."

"Then what happen next?" Gibbs asks again.

"Only 2 of soldiers weren't talking that much which didn't bother me. Then I saw the soldiers head into the woods for some odd reason, when I went to the kitchen to unload the dish bins, I heard a siren of a cop car following the soldiers into the woods. That's the last I saw any of them."

Gibbs sighed a little. "Thank you for your cooperation, if you know anything more, please call this number." He handed her a business card.

"Of course." Then she accepted the card.

Gibbs headed back towards the scene where the Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard aka Ducky and Jr. Med. Examier Jimmy Palmer was determining the cause of death. "What do we have, Duck?"

Ducky looked up to see Gibbs. 'Oh Jethro, we got ourselves a real mindbender here."

"How so?"

Ducky lifted the dead marine's coat. "Do you see these incinsions: quick, perecise and without remorse. It is a real riddle."

"Like the Riddler on the original Batman back in the 60's." Palmer added making a TV show reference.

Gibbs and Ducky give him a confuse stares.

Palmer trys to save himself. "Yeah, you know "Riddle me this, Batman." Then gets another stare from Gibbs, trys to speak, but clears his throat. "Getting back to dating the deaths."

Ducky shakes his head. 'Mr. Palmer, I suggest that you hold back on your analogies for the off-hours."

"Yes, Dr. Mallard." Palmer looked down to read the thermometer. "The time of death for our poor soldiers was under 48 hours ago."

"I'll learn more when I have them on the table." Ducky told Gibbs.

Gibbs walks over to Palmer to whisper something in his ear. "You actually don't bug me as much as DiNozzo, let's keep it that way."

Palmer slightly nodded. "I'll keep that in mind.'

Kicker was ahead of Tony by 150 yards trying to get any clue on what happen to his fellow operatives. Kicker kneeled down to a puddle of bright blue metallic liquid, dabbing it a bit and talking to himself. "What happen to you, Lion...Scoop...Needle?"

Ziva finished taking samples for Abby and joined Tony in scouting. She's still cranky from earlier. Tony dared to ask why. "You seem a bit tense, quit being such a sore loser about the coffee."

"It wasn't just about the bet. When I went to get it, I bumped into some guy on the street. I didn't realize that the 10$ that you gave me fell out of my coat pocket until I was inside the shop. I felt a light tap and it was the same guy handing me the 10$ back." Ziva said.

"So, what's the matter?" Tony asked.

Ziva became annoyed. "He called me "ma'am". You know I don't like to be called "ma'am"."

"Oh believe me, how could I forget?" Tony added and letting out a small "shesh!" in the process.

Ziva was a few yards ahead of Tony when she heard the slesh. "I heard that, DiNozzo."

They have walked some more when they heard some leaves cracking and took out their 9mm handguns. Ziva step ahead to get a better view. By the time got to the source of the crackling leaves, she meet up with the last person she expected, Kicker.

Ziva raisie her gun and her voice. "NCIS!"

"Federal agents!' Tony added.

Kicker turned around with his hand up to see Ziva. "Oh, crap!"

"I can't believe it's..." Ziva added.

"It's you!"

Tony got confused. "Can anyone explain to me the connection here?" He was still having his gun pointing at Kicker.

"Remember that guy this morning?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yeah?"

"Well..." Ziva bobbed her head in Kicker's direction.

Tony finally got the connection. "Oh! Bad news, dude, you shouldn't have called her ma'am."

Kicker was rolling his eyes in a "Oy" motion. "I can explain everything, but not here.'

Ziva was buying it. "Why should we go along with this?"

Kicker tried to word his occupation in the best way that he can. "I'm a US Elite operative on assignment...this assignment."

"Oh man, Gibbs is going to love this." Tony chuckled softly.

Kicker got very annoyed. "Oh really, try me. I got training that even challenged Navy SEALs and Israeli soldiers. I can probality make the outcome a draw with your lovely Hebrew coworker." He said trying to give a inkling of wit to Ziva.

Tony relaxed his face and lower his gun at that point. "How you know she's Israeli?'

Kicker raised his leg and gave it a few taps. "The fact she cursed in hebrew. Plus, her revolver strapped to her ankle is good clue and her Star of David pendant gives her away."

Ziva sighed as a result of this foolishness and put her gun back into its encasement. "What do you want? I didn't get your name when we knocked heads."

"For now, you can call me Kicker. But I need your help, this is far more dangerous than you realize at the moment. I'll come quietly, without any resistance but I need to avoid "The Media Horde". We don't need to have mass panic at this time." he said.

"Let me go over this with Agent David. Don't move." Tony told Kicker as he pulled Ziva over to the side. "Can we trust this guy?"

"No, but he maybe our only lead for now." She pointed out.

Tony looking back at Kicker. "Come on."

Kicker followed Ziva and Tony around the media towards the NCIS transport truck. "Before I tell you anything, I need to contact my bosses, they didn't expect you guys to be involved.

"Right, Kick-ah." Tony said mocking his nickname and was dialing his cellphone to reach Gibbs, then pointing back at Kicker and mouthing the words "dead man walking" to Ziva. "Come on, boss. Pick up."

Back the scene, Gibbs answers his cell and nods, he turns to face McGee. "McGee, we're bringing company back. Live company this time."

"Is it a suspect, boss?" McGee wondered.

"More or less."

Gibbs met up with Tony, Ziva and Kicker to head back to NCIS. While all of this is happening, Drift was still parked. He activated his holodriver and started his engine. He drove off following the NCIS truck at a distance, during this he contacted Ultra Magnus about the whereabouts of his human ward.

Kicker tried to whisper something to Tony. "How did you guys got here before me?"

"She drove." Tony said as he was pointing to Ziva.

"Oh crap, I'm done for." Kicker said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

In the remote area of the Appalachian Mountains range, The Decepticons set up their base of operations in the caves out of human sight. Well most people except Mechtecha, a Terrorist group who want to develope the most deadly weaponry to take over all world governments. In order to suceed it, they allied themselves with the Decepticons.

Silas, leader of Mechtecha when up towards one of his footsoldiers demanding an update."What is our lastest results in Project M.D.?"

"We are 30% completed." The footsoldier replied.

"30% is not good enough! We must have gotten to at least 70% by now?" Silas said as there was little progress on thier operation.

Footsoldier tried to explained why the setback. "We could have been if the Cons allow us to examine their bio-mechanics."

Silas' voice grumbled under his breathe. "I shall discuss this with Galvatron.'

Then the ground shook as a 40 ft robot with dark purple and silver armor-plating came into their warroom. He looked down at Silas like any tyrant does to his subjects. The one true leader of the Decepticons whom called himself Galvatron low growling as he spoke. "Where's this grand army that you promise me, fleshing?"

Shouting in anger. "It will be a waste of time and resources without your bio-mechanics, like you promise me!" Silas said.

Galvatron picked Silas up from his collar like vermin. "First, build me the templates, then you will have the advancements. I'm going to check on "real" progress from my loyal followers." Then he put Silas down, patting his head like a dog which was a mocking insult towards Silas' leadership status. Transforming into his Stealth Cybertrionian Jet mode, Galvatron gave one more order to Silas. "Don't fail me, you little worm!" Then flew out of the cave tunnels into the outside world.

Silas turns around to see his underlings just staring at him, which he most hated. "Don't just stand there, get back to work!"

The footsoldiers all when back to building the robot templates as ordered. Back at NCIS HQ, Kicker got out of his bodyarmor as requested for their Forenic Specialist Abby Scuito to get a better idea about it, leaving him in a shirt he had under the armor and sweatpants provided by Gibbs. Kicker was helded in their interigating room with Gibbs entered the room asking him questions about his so called assignment.

Gibbs fans out pictures of the 2 dead marines. "What do you know about these victims?"

"Can't tell you anything yet." Kicker told Gibbs.

Gibbs gave him a outwitting stare which only annoyed Kicker. "Why not, Punk?"

Kicker trying not to get himself into deeper trouble, spoke more softly. "I'm not a punk, sir." Then pointed at the photos. "With all due repect, I have strict orders not to say anything to Federal agents that got involved in situations way beyond thier understanding."

Gibbs just scoffs at Kicker. "Oh, my team can handle ourselves."

On the other side of the 2-way mirror, McGee, Tony and Ziva are amazed on how Kicker can even withstand Gibbs' pressure tactics.

"Ziva, I see why you got into a scuff with him. He puts up a fight no matter where he is." McGee told Ziva.

Ziva just let out a small "Hm."

"10$ said he's lying to us?" Tony offered.

McGee played along. "15$ on him telling Gibbs the truth."

Tony looked over at Ziva figuring it out if Kicker is telling the truth. Tony waves his hand over her face. "Yo, Ziv-ah, are you still with us?"

Ziva snapped out of her pondering. "Yeah, Tony. He's telling the truth."

"Gut feeling?" Tony speculating.

"In a way." Ziva said as she was heading to the next room.

McGee heading towards the door as well. "I gonna go check up on Abby about that bodyarmor."

Tony remained in the tech room as McGee left for Abby's lab and Ziva when to the next door over to tell Gibbs.

Gibbs got up to answer the door. "I'm not done with you." Then opened it to see Ziva. "What is it, David?"

"He's telling the truth. He's certainly hiding something, but with good reason." Ziva explained to Gibbs.

"I hope you right on this." Then Gibbs turns around to face Kicker. "Hey, Punk?"

Kicker looked up to Gibbs. "Yes, sir?"

Gibbs tossed Kicker his cellphone. "Make your damn call."

Kicker caught the phone, flipping it open and started dialing. "Thank you, sir."

In the Pentagon, a middle-age man in a basic black suit with glasses was going over budget plans with his associates when he received the call from Kicker.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect you crawling back for my help, Mr. Jones." Director Galloway answered with mocking glee.

Kicker was trying to keep calm, with little sucess. "Sir, I need your approval on releasing infomation about the 'Bots because it looks like "our old friends" that we can't get rid of killed two operatives."

Galloway was bewilder. "But how did you know about that? You're on restrictive duty."

"I was ordered to go and check it out."

Galloway was rubbing his temple at this point. "By whom?"

"Ultra Magnus, sir." Kicker said.

"Ay! One of these days..." Galloway began his ranting.

"Sir?" Kicker asked knowing now that he was thrown a cruved ball.

"I'll be there in 20."

"Understood, sir." Kicker acknowledge and closes the cellphone and hands it back to Gibbs. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs. One of my superiors is heading here to explain everything to your team."

Gibbs replied. "Good."

"Can I have my bodyarmor back?" Kicker requested.

"Identify the dead bodies in our morgue, and maybe you're clear from being a suspect."

"Very well." Kicker agreed.

Gibbs and Kicker left towards the Autopsy. Back at the bullpen, Tony trying not to crack jokes about Ziva and Kicker's second encounter. This made Ziva very annoyed.

Ziva was just clicking the remote of the plasma while at her desk. "Oh, just let it out, Tony."

"What?"

"You want to say some remark about what happen in the woods, yes?"

"Hey, I'm just as suprised as you when he was about to take you on in a 1-on-1 match with ya..." Tony started to retell Ziva.

"And I would beat him to a pulp. Ziva added while typing on her computer to get more infomation about Kicker, in the end result, nothing. "No, that can't be right. How can someone exsist without a background?"

"Got me. Alias? You might get better answers if you ask him yourself, David." Tony suggested.

Ziva picked up the phone to dialed into Forenics. In Autopsy, Ducky and Palmer drained and clean the bodies when the same bright blue, metallic liquid came oozing out of both bodies.

"Mr. Palmer, get me a sample vival to collect this fluid. Quickly." Ducky said urgently to his Jr. Medicial Examier.

"Yes, docter. " Palmer responed when he looked over to see the other dead marine oozing the same liquid. "Doctor, so is this one."

"Hurry and collect it, label it and send it to Abigail."

"Right, Dr. Mallard." Palmer when over and collected the fluid in a fresh vival when Gibbs and Kicker exited the elevator.

"What do you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he entered Autopsy with Kicker.

"Oh, good. You just made it, Jethro to make a devilery to our dear Abigail for analysis. And, who is this young lad with you?" Ducky wonder.

Kicker introduce himself. "The name's Kicker. Kicker Jones, Dr. Mallard."

"Well, Mr. Kicker, I can assume that you can give names to our guests?"

"Yes, I hope so." Kicker said. He took a closer look at the bodies. "No, no this is not good, not good at all."

"Why, Kicker?" Gibbs asked.

Kicker began to tell who were these two Marines. "Because these two are operatives, my co-workers. This one is Lt. Leonard Daniels, we called him "Lion" and on my left is Pvt. 2nd class Milo Tailor. His nickname was "Needle" because the ironic thing about him is that he is terrified of shots and giving blood, but he mends a clothe tear with great skill. But the nicknames aren't the point of the matter."

"But hear's the kicker..." Then Ducky glanced over at Kicker. "pardon the pun."

Kicker liked the pun anyway. "Please, continue Dr. Mallard."

"The photos that we took is a set of footprints for 5 people." Ducky said.

Kicker thought about it for a minute. "Wait, Gibbs told me on the way down that there was blood set for 3 people, yet you got only 2 on your tables."

Ducky raisied a blood-covered finger to them. "And that, gentlemen is the million dollar question. Where did the other 3 Marines go?"

Gibbs and Kicker got back into the elevator to deliver the samples to their Forensic Specialist, Abby Scuito. When they arrived at her lab, all that they can hear is heavy-metal rock.

Gibbs spoke now in a low voice. "Thank goodness that her lab is sound-proofed."

"No argument from me, Gibbs." Kicker noted.

A woman in black goth with her hair in a small buns and working the low-heel dress shoes typing on her datapad trying to get everything about this bodyarmor. "Aguh...Tim, you didn't really give me a basis on what I'm working with." Abby said while continiung to type on for information on the suit on her datapad.

"I'm sorry Abs, but this a first for me as well." McGee said continuing to closely exam the suit with the naked eye.

"I'll get the answer out of this thing if it's the last thing I do." Abby was now determine to get answers.

McGee was in aweshocked. "This is defently not standard Government-issued. Man, if I only asked Kicker more about it before."

Gibbs handed Abby a Caf-Pow and pointing back at Kicker. "How 'bout now, McGee?"

"If you give me back my armor, then I'll answer all that you need to know." Kicker said trying to Strike up a deal.

"Gibbs, Ziva just called and there's nothing on him." Abby told Gibbs while pointing at Kicker. "You got to get a real name out of him somehow. It's driving me nuts, who calls their kid "Kicker" anyway?"

Kicker explain about his nickname while putting back on the his armor. My birthname is really Kenobi. Kicker is just a nickname given to me by my friends, family..." He stopped for a moment to retie his boot. "combat group...you name it." He concluded as he tried to give back the borrowed sweatpants.

"No, keep the sweats." Gibbs gestured.

"Thanks."

"Ok...yet your bodyarmor is sooo hinky!" Abby asked.

Kicker was looking over at McGee. "Hinky?"

"She means over-the-top cool." McGee said.

"Ah. Anyway, with this armor on, I can withstand heat up to 400 degrees and -100 below 0 chills. It does increase flexibility, plus bullet-proof fibers. And, it's machine washable and dryer-friendly, that's a new feature." Kicker explained about his armor.

Gibbs was somewhat impressed. "Not bad, kid. You can understand McGee and Abby?"

Kicker was pround of himself and kept on going. "I speak a little "geekanese" now and then. But I hate to tell you that your hardware here won't be able to show you anything about this liquid."

Abby was getting mad. "Why not? Tell me or I'll give your nickname a whole new meaning!" Then she took off her dress shoes and started to do boxer bunny hops and put up her dukes.

Kicker waving his hands to calm her down. "Whoa, easy Ms. Scuito. I meant that this stuff isn't as accurate as some of my team's equiment...no offense." Then he laughed nervously.

Abby had gone squinty-eyed at Kicker. "I'm watching you, one wrong step and it's your last."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Then Gibbs' cellphone rang, it was Tony. Gibbs flipped open his phone. "Speak."

"Boss, Director Vance wants all of us in the bullpen ASAP." Tony said.

"Yup, on our way." After Gibbs was done, he closes his phone and barks orders to the others. "Upstairs, all of us..now."

McGee acknowledged. "Right, boss."

Gibbs was already in the elevator holding the door as McGee entered in, then Kicker. Before Abby entered, she gave the "I'm watching you" gesture with her fingers at Kicker, then finally got in. They all got back to the bullpen when Director Vance and Director Galloway came downstairs from Vance's office.

"After hearing recent intel from Director Galloway, this is out of NCIS boundaries." Director Vance said.

Gibbs was in protest: "Director, we have first call on this case before it goes into the grumby hands of politics..."

Director Vancestopped Gibbs shot. "Let me finish, that's why I convince Director Galloway to make it a joint investigation. I'll let him explain more."

Then Director Galloway took the floor. "Thank you. Before I go further, you all must sign a non-disclosure form claiming that you won't reveal anything about this case." He hands over the forms to everyone in Gibbs' team, while they signed, Abby couldn't stay completely still.

Abby raised her hand. "Ah, Director Galloway, sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Scuito?"

"Kicker Jones here told me that my equiment won't be able to do the job. That was very rude on his part." Abby said.

"He's not wrong on that. He meant it in no offense, it was in unconventinal modesty." Galloway noted while staring at Kicker on that statement.

"What do you want, to all of us to get neutralize like in Men In Black..." Tony said as he was making a movie reference when Gibbs smacks him for the second time today. "Shutting up, boss."

Galloway was now facing towards Gibbs. "You and your team will accompanied our dead Marines back to NEST base of Operations. There is secured escorts pulling up as we speak. Here are your passes to show at the main checkpoint. Now he handed over cards with clips to Gibbs.

"Understood, sir."

Everyone departed to gather their gear while Kicker and Galloway head to the main entrance. Kicker knew this time was the breaking point. "Jones, what's the matter with you? Why can't you just follow orders like the rest of the operatives?" Galloway asks Kicker.

"I was following your orders, sir, which was to be on restrictive duty until further notice. It was Ultra Magnus' request that I go to the crime scene. He thinks it's the Cons handly work." Kicker responded.

"Well, I can't put another man on the job at this point. So, I'll put you back on full duty..." Galloway began to reinstate Kicker's full active duties.

"But there's a catch. There's always a catch." Kicker added.

"You're getting better at this. Apologize to me about the comments and make it worth while."

Kicker kept telling himself in his mind. "I wish Lennox had left him in Egypt back in '09." Then his mind snapped back to reality. "Director Galloway, I am truly sorry for my misconduct and.." He gulped trying to speak the words. "Insulting your authority. It will not happen again in the near future."

Galloway was impressed. "Thank you, Jones. You see, that wasn't hard wasn't it?"

Kicker screamed out an "Oy" in his head. "No, sir."

"Remember, you stil have an opinion, but keep it in check."

"I will, Director." Kicker said with a striaght face. A few seconds later he was making choking motions with his hands behind Galloway as he left the main lobby, whispering. "Pain in the neck politican."

All of Gibbs team came out of the NCIS building to meet up with Galloway and Kicker. Then a crimson Peterbuilt semi with orange flames on the side was pulling a 18 ft long trailer. Following it was a red Pontic Soltice, a teal Ford F-150 pickup truck and a armor-plated Dodge Charger of sorts.

"I have other important things to attend to besides pulling operatives out of the burning inferno. I'll leave you at your our devices." Director Galloway said, then walked away from the group into his town car and drove back to the Pentagon.

Rodimus, the Autobot leader was using his holoform. "Hey, let's get going...we're on a tight schedule."

Gibbs called back to Rodimus. "Fine. DiNozzo, McGee... go in the Soltice. David, Abby and Kicker in the F-150. I'll be in the..." Gibbs looks at Drift oddly. "Dodge Charger while Ducky and Palmer go with the bodies in the Peterbuilt."

Tony and McGee get in the red Soltice named Blaster greeted them in his own holoform. "Holla to ya, The name's Barry and just relax. You're be riding in style."

Tony eyes lid up like a christmas tree. "Oh, dude! You got one sweet set of wheels."

"Well, if you like, the radio system is off da chain, Shaoow!" Blaster said as his holoform reach over to the radio and turns in on.

Ziva got in the front passenger seat of the pickup while Kicker and Abby climbed into the back seat. "Remember, Kicker... I'm watching you. One wrong move and..." Abby reminded Kicker by making a slashing gesture on her neck.

"I know...I know!" Kicker softly told her.

Ziva facepalm and whispering to herself due to the tension. "It wasn't that bad."

Kup thought to himself. "Crikey." While in his holoform and in his Australian accent, resurred Ziva. "Hey love, don't take it so harshly, he's a good bloke once you give him a chance. He has some things to duke out back home, but he does care about others very much."

Ziva just sighed and looking back in a visor mirror where Abby is in watchdog mode, just staring with a blank look on her face at Kicker. "Good grief." Then flipping the mirror back up. "I hope I can make it up to him Mr..."

Kup had to make up a name fast in order to not blown his cover. "Kane...Mr. Kane for now."

Gibbs got inside Drift. "This isn't you run-of-the-mill car." Gibbs pointed out.

"In my line of work, you need all the protection that you can get. The name's Dirk." Drift said to Gibbs throught his holoform.

Gibbs shook what he believes is a hand. "Special Agent Gibbs."

While inside the Peterbuilt, Rodimus was doing final preperations. "Is everything secure back there?"

Palmer answered to Rodimus question. "Yes...I didn't get your name."

Rodimus didn't take long to come up with a name for his holoform. "Rodney."

"Well Rodney, let me tell you the time in my early years as a medical examiner..." Ducky said as he began tellin ghis story.

"Sounds facsinating." Rodimus was muttering something in Cybertronian to himself. "Why do these humans always want to tell us long, meaningless stories?"

Once everyone was inside the vechile escorts, they all caravan to a steelmill on the north end of the DC line.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

When the caravan of cars arrived at the checkpoint, NEST guard stopped them and asked to see their IDs and passes, which they all did. Rodimus backed into a loading dock to unhinged his trailer so the NEST soldiers can unload its contents; including the dead Marines. Palmer and Ducky stepped out of the Peterbuilt.

Palmer looking back at the Peterbuilt where Rodney was standing next to. "Hey, you coming Rodney?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes. I have to sign off these items." Rodimus responed while still using his holoform disguise.

"Ok then." Palmer said, then caught up with Ducky. "I think you bored him with your stories, doctor."

Ducky let out a tiny chuckle. "Don't be rediculous, my stories are most informative when told, James."

"To a degree." Palmer thought to himself.

The others got out of the NEST escort vehicles, just amazed that how big it is for a small elite combat group. A little over a 50 ft high ceiling. Kicker knew that the unveiling of the Autobots will be too much to take all at once, so he asked for everyone to take a seat.

"Thank you all for cooperating with us during this dire time because what you are about to see will put all your minds on overdrive." Kicker told the NCIS team with fair warning.

When he finish speaking the words, the F-150, the Soltice, the Armored-Dodge Charger, a navy blue Paulbauer fire truck pulled up behind him on Kicker's left side while the Peterbuilt pulled up on his right. Then parts of the vehicles split apart, moved, gears turning until before the NCIS team could blink, giant alien robots were standing there before them. All of them, including Gibbs was glad that they are already in chairs because their legs would've given out by now.

Tony let out a small sqeak in his voice. "Who..or..what are you?"

Rodimus kneel down to the NCIS agent to get a closer look. "I am Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are autominus robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. We mean you no harm, Agent DiNozzo."

"Oh, right." Tony said laughing nervously.

Then Rodimus looked over at Ducky. "Dr. Mallard, you might reconize me from in this form." The Autobot leader stuck out his hand to activate his holoform of "Rodney". "It was the only way that we can interact with you without causing panic."

"Oh, it was a very detailed design. It fooled me completely." Ducky said.

Rodimus stood back up while taking a step back. "Where are my manners, this is my 2nd-in-command: Ultra Magnus, my weapons specialist and commander of the Wreckers: Sgt. Kup and my comunications officer: Blaster."

The Communications Officer Blaster then opened his chestplate and 2 ninja-like warriors folded out in front of him. "Meet my homeboys, the Autobot Pretenders: Rewind and Eject."

Rewind started the sentence. "Our main ojective is..."

"Infiltration and comunications." Eject said completing it.

After the Pretenders explained their ojectives, they bowed in respect to Rodimus and then the NCIS team.-

"But what about him?" Gibbs asked pointing at Drift.

"His name is Drift. He's a one of the Tri-Changer members of the Wreckers and he was a Decepticon before he came to Earth." Rodimus told Gibbs.

Yet Gibbs was still not getting it. "What is a Decepticon anyway?"

"The Decepticons are transforming robots like us, but they believe in tyranny. We fight for peace and liberty."

"Yet you allow one of them into your fold? What if he's a spy for these Decepticons?" Gibbs asked with a mix of anger and concern about esponoge.

Kup grumbles in his accent. "Watch it, human! He may not be a Con anymore, but he's very deadly."

"Sarge, you're overreacting on that aspect. Drift said looking towards Gibbs, then back at Kup. "He has a right to worried a little bit. I was once a Decepticon, aimlessly following orders without realizing the after effect."

"What? Am I lying? You want to make something outta it, bot?" Kup said with a "always ready for a fight tone" in his voice.

"No, sarge." Drift answered back.

Magnus stepped in to break up the fight. "Not in front of our guests."

"I was only kidding, Magnus." Kup said.

Abby was quiet until now, then looked over at Kicker. "Kicker, about before...I take that all back. This is sooo hinky!" Abby said with glee in her voice.

Rodimus never understood Earth slang. "Hinky? Never heard of that Earth term." He asked Kicker.

"To her, it means over-the-top cool." Kicker told Rodimus.

Rodimus showed a tiny grin for Abby. "Well thank you, I think."

Just then the Autobot commander heard engines roar and tires came to a halt as he looked up to see a blue Corvette, a mint green armored Formula-1 racecar and a rust-copper heavy-duty tow truck transforming into their robot modes. Magnus cover his face with his hand as Rodimus was giving them a "what's the matter with you" look.

"Sorry, Prime." The F1 Racer named Jade said to her commander then waved a flirty hand to Drift. "Hi, Drifty."

Drift disapproved of her tardiness. "You're late for the second time this week, Jade."

"Blurr got lost again." Jade blame it on the blue Corvette named Blurr.

Blurr always talks fast, sometimes he can talk in normal speed. "No, no, no...I wasn't lost. No, no, I was trying to avoid the local 5-0. They were gunning me for a speeding ticket again."

Jade not believing a single word coming out of Burr. "Na-ah.."

"Ah-huh.." Blurr said in his defense.

"Na-ah..na-ah..na-ah..." Jade said childishly.

Blurr began to act childish too. "Ah-huh, ah-huh...ah-huh..."

Then Kup walks up behind them and smacked them in the back of their heads like Gibbs does, which caught eveyone's attention. "Enough of that, come introduce yourselves to the NCIS agents." Kup ordered them.

"Very well, I'm Jade."

"Fine..fine..fine. My name's Blurr...I'm the fastest thing on 4 wheels." Blurr said in his fast speech.

"Apparently, the cops didn't think so." Jade commented.

Wreck-Gar, the Rusty towtruck waschewing a thin metal pole like a toothpick. "Daggum! Would you two knock it off before I sent both of you to the scrap-yard!"

"I like to see you try, Rustbucket." Jade said.

Gibbs stood up to get Rodimus' attention. "Hey! You got us here, now what? We have a case to solve!"

"Of course, Agent Gibbs. You see, the dead Marines that your team recovered were part of a secert Autobot-human alliance called the Non-Biological Extraterresial Strike Team, as known as NEST. Our purpose is to keep your world safe from the Decepticons who want to enslave your race into a labor force to rebuild our homworld of Cybertron. Apparently, some operatives were scheduled to be on leave this week when this tragic event occured." Rodimus explained.

"D..Do you think is was these Decepticons" McGee asked trying not get any of the Autobots angry.

"We believe it was the Decepticons with the aid of this man..." Rodimus activating a holo-image of a man with scars on his face. "He goes by the name Silas. He is the leader of a terrorist group know as MECHtecha."

Ziva thought about the name of the man and the terrorist group for a minute, then it came to her. "He's on top of every country's most wanted list for at least a decade. But why he siding with the Decepticons?"

"He wants our advanced technology to build weapons and a deadly army to take over all Earth governments. He proclaims that he is ushering in a new era, where he is in control." Rodimus said.

"Taking over the world, huh? Must have watched too many James Bond fics." Tony added as his usual self. All of the Autobots looked at Tony oddly. "Oh, come on! You haven't heard of the most smooth-talking secert agent of all time?"

The Green Formula-1 and the towtruck looked at each other.

"Are you following this?" Wreck-Gar asked Jade.

Jade replied "It's a weird Earth thing."

Wreck-Gar just rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

Kicker waved over Jade and Wreck-Gar. "It's just him."

"Whatever." Wreck-Gar said as he continued to chew on the thin metal pole.

"He's not as deadly as Galvatron."

(A/N: Just a narative seqeunce only) Then Rodimus explained everything, from the Mission City battle for the Allspark in 2007, the battle against the Fallen Prime: Megatronus at the Giza strip in 2009 and the massive battle in Chicago in 2011. Palmer was the only few who understood the events, but asked only one thing.

"But if you guys were here since 2007, where's this Optimus Prime?" Palmer asked on behalf of everyone's curiosity.

Rodimus cluched a bit of his chestplate as it continues to be painful every time he think about Optimus. "After the battle in Chicago, Cyclonus, a very loyal follower of Megatron salvaged his spark and ressurected the Decepticon leader renaming himself Galvatron. He tried to steal the Matrix of Leadership from Optimus. Optimus bravely fought back, but Galvatron got the upper servo and stole it, and stabbed his spark. He died in my arms. I was Hot Rod at the time, and I promise him that I will retrieve the Matrix. That made me worthly enough to take over as Prime. I did get the Matrix back from that power-crazed monster."

"How many of you guys are on Earth?" Palmer kept on asking.

Ultra Magnus stepped in to redirect some of the questioning from Rodimus. "There are the Autobots that you see in front of you right now, but many more were send to Mission city, Egypt and Chicago to aid in repairing the devastation that was afficted upon them as a sign of good faith towards your goverment. And, some are on patrol, watching over your world right now. Some are on their way back here as we speak.

A barking sound started to come from Wreck-Gar's chest. "Alright, alright. I'll let you out..." Wreck-Gar said to the passenger inside of him.

"Hey!" Blaster shouted as he was waving his arms in protest. "That's a bad idea, Gar!"

Wreck-Gar opened his chest and a engine block fell to the floor and transformed into a 6 ft bulldog. It acted like a real dog too, tongue hanging out and wagging it's tail. Blaster knew to never let him out on guests when they first arrive to NEST HQ. He always waited until after the debriefing to do that.

Tony alongside Abby and Plamer got up and stepped back a little. "Whoa, that's a huge dog!" Tony said with a worried look on his face.

"He's Steeljaw, my pet as you put it. He can tell if you intensions are good, so no funny business. I let Wreck-Gar look after him while I was gone..."Blaster said as he looked at Wreck-Gar. "which I'll never doing again!"

Steeljaw sniffed around, sniffed the NCIS agents, when he came to Ziva, he wanted her to play and gave a slobbering lick across her face, making her hair stand up like porcupine quills. Everyone had just flat out surprised looks on their faces. Ziva trying not to freak out. "Uck! Where's you restroom?" She asked while covered in slobber.

Kicker laughing a little inside. "Down the hall to you left."

Ziva headed to the restroom to wash the slobber off. Blaster picked up Steeljaw and he transformed back into an engine block so he can put him under his chestplate. "Sorry about him, it won't happen again. You lucky that it wasn't Ramhorn, he's a metal-plated bighorned sheep with a bad attitude." Blaster apologizing on Steeljaw's behalf.

Rodimus nosepinched his face. "Augh..." He now was facing Gibbs. "Now I let you continue with your work and let your agents get better familiar with the others."

As the team broke off to spend more time with the Bots, Kicker stepped out to check up on Ziva. She stepped out of the restroom cleaner, but not all of it came off.

"Um..Ziva, you got some leftover slobber on your hair." Kicker said as he pointed out the drying white patch on her hair.

"I know, I can't seem to get it off." Ziva said while picking at it.

"Here." Kicker gestured handing her a metaltooth pocketcomb. "This might get it out."

"Thanks." Ziva started to comb her hair which did help a lot.

"Look at the bright side, I heard gives a silky-smooth shine." Kicker said trying to brighten up her day.

Ziva began to laugh for a good minute. "At least something good came out of this today, my scalp gets hydrated."

Kicker smirking a bit. "Look, about before...I'm sorry. I was just tick-off by a temporary demotion that was given to me and tried to calm down. Plus, the whole "ma'am" thing, I was only trying to give back your money."

"It's alright. I'll take a demotion over losing a bet anytime." Ziva said reasuring him.

"I think it was a good thing that you lost the bet.." He blured out trying not to get punched by Ziva. "in a way."

Ziva continue combing the slobber out of her hair. "Oh?"

Kicker continued with his theory. "Yeah, if you didn't lost the bet, you could've been able to go to the coffee shop where we bumped into each other."

"So I should thank Tony for setting up that bet, yes?" Ziva suggested.

"Whoa, let's not go that far. He still going to get a lesson for egging you on to take his bet." Kicker stated.

"In due time." Ziva said as she is picking out the strands of hair from the comb, then giving it back to Kicker.

Kicker and Ziva headed back to the main hall to the others. Kicker wanted to impress Ziva a bit. They both walked up to Drift and Jade.

Kicker introduced Ziva to his Autobot partner. "Ziva, I want you to meet my partner, Drift."

"Hello." Ziva said as she looked upon the face of the former Decepticon.

Drift took a knee and stuck out his pinky for her to shake. "It's good to meet you as well. I saw the whole encounter with you two in my vehicle mode." Then he stood back up.

"Yet you're alt. mode isn't like the others." Ziva noted referring to the encounter back at the Navy base.

Jade grabbing a hold of Drift's arm. "He didn't want to get one." Jade said with a little teasingin her voice.

Drift rolling his optics in silent protest. "That's not true, my scan protocals were very badly damage, so I couldn't be able to get an Earth vehicle mode. I'm surprised that I was able to transform at all, thanks to our medic Ratchet." He said with sincere honesty.

"I see. So is this your girlfriend?" Ziva asked in a light-hearted tone.

"Ah...um..." That was all that Drift can say trying to explain to her what Jade means to him.

"He's too humble to admit it, but yes...I'm his beautiful femmebot that he just can't live without." Jade said in the upmost confidence.

"Hey? But you tried to kill me when I was a Decepticon. That's not very loving..." Drift reminded her.

"Well, I thought that you was destoryed during the purge back on Cybertron. And that was tough love I dished out on you, Drifty. I already forgave you for siding with the Cons when you were lost in the heat of battle." Jade continued her flirty teasing about her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but you never let me hear the end of it." Drift noted as he rubbed his temple.

"When Rodimus said that you were a tri-changer, what did he mean by that?" Ziva asked Drift.

"It's means that I can transform into more than one vehicle mode. My other alt. mode is a Cybertronian fighter jet." Drift said.

Kicker whispered to Ziva. "And that's just the on the slow days."

Rodimus and Ultra Magnus was to the side discussing Magnus' previous order.

"You shouldn't have ordered Kicker to look into that crime scene." Rodimus scolded Ultra Magnus.

"I'm aware of that, Prime. I had to do something, it looked too good to be true. And besides, he didn't get harmed. He only got detained for a few hours." Ultra Magnus said with little worry in his voice.

Rodimus lowered his voice but still authoritive. "Kicker was on restrictive duty no matter if it was me or Galloway who deemed it! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Prime. Slesh, don't blow a gasket!"

"Good. Carry on." Rodimus ordered , then walked off to get updates on the Chicago reconstruction effort.

-A siren blared out as a neon green Search & Rescue Hummer came rolling in through the steelmill's garage entrance. It was the Autobot medic Ratchet.-

Ratchet transformed into his robot mode, cranky as his norm mood. "This has better be good, Magnus! I was trying to enjoy a few days without performing any repairs on you sprocketheads!" Ratchet ranted then looked at the NCIS team then at Ultra Magnus. "Who are these humans?"

"Ratchet, this is Special Agent Gibbs of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service also known as NCIS. His team found our dead Marines this morning." Magnus explained to the Autobot medic.

Ducky and Palmer unzipped the body bags to reveal Lion and Needle.

Ratchet grumbling. "What happen?"

Ducky was looking up at the medic. "You tell us, we found this liquid in their bodies." Then he took out the vivals from a metal briefcase. "Maybe you know what it is."

Ratchet was kneeling down to get a better look. "What? How did they get energon in their bloodstreams?"

"What's energon?" Ducky asked Ratchet.

Ratchet is in shock and a few seconds away from having a sparksurge, a heart attack in transformers' standards. "What's energon?...What's energon? It's the fuel we need to power our ships and cities back on Cybertron, our very lifeblood is energon! That's one of the main causes of these millennia of this blasted civil war."

"How does this energon effects the human body?"

"Hmm...uncertain, it never happen before now. Did Kicker detect it?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. How can he detect energon?" Palmer said.

Ratchet told the two Medical Examiers. "He was given the ability to sense energon by the almighty creator, Primus. He saw greatness in that boy to bestowed a most powerful gift."

Palmer looking back to Ducky. "Something like a 6th sense, eh doctor?"

"In a way, James." Ducky said.

"Well...cart them to the infirmary so we can continue your work, Dr. Mallard." Ratchet requested.

Ducky was carting one of the dead Marines as Palmer was carting the other. "You can call me Ducky if you want."

"As you wish." Ratchet murmured.

Blaster was talking to Tony, McGee and Abby.

Tony was walking around the Pretenders amazed. "Wow...you guys are our size, but not even human. What gives?"

"We transformers come in all different sizes..." Eject began.

Rewind continued where Eject started. "As you can see, Agent DiNozzo."

"To get the job done.' Rewind and Eject said in unision to finish the sentence.

McGee looked at Blaster oddly. "What is that glowing thing in the center of your chest?"

"That is my spark."

Abby is now confused at this point. "Spark?"

Blaster lifted his chestplating to reveal his spark. "To you, it's my spirit, heart and soul rolled into one. Every transformer has one, no matter which side they're on. It defines us, who we are...our personality, wisdom, beliefs, emotions, reasoning. The spark is the very core of our being."

"What happens if the spark goes out?" Abby asked.

"If it does go out, we died. It's said that when a spark is first activated, there is great joy but when one goes out, there is a great sorrow. " Blaster explained as he closed his spark chamber. "You see, we Autobots believe in life and freedom, realizing that it has many mysteries to be revealed." He changed his mood from proud to sadness instantly. "Sadly, a number of my kind believe in death and tyranny in the expense of others should be the outcome."

"Major bummer, dude." Tony said.

"Other than that, I love your music here man..." Blaster let out a "Shaoow". "I listen to it almost all the time!"

Abby pulled out her MP3 player. "I brought my mp3 player to listen to, maybe I can make a playlist for you."

Blaster's mood was of a happy one once again. "That will be off da chain, girl. Sorry 'bout Steeljaw earlier, he maybe made of metal, he's very playful. I hope Agent David isn't mad."

"Oh...Ziva, she'll get over it." Tony said knowing that Ziva doesn't hold grudges for long, that he know of.

Ultra Magnus spotted Gibbs reviewing the case files. He leaned over a bit to get a better view. Gibbs didn't flinch this time around.

"I see you have a habit for long hours of work." Ultra Magnus pointed out.

Gibbs continues to read the files. "All part of my training."

"You're a former Marine, aren't you Agent Gibbs?" Magnus asked.

"Yup, served in 3 wars. I was a Gunnery Sargent." Gibbs told Magnus.

"I can see that in you. As for me, I have been in this long, never-ending war for centuries." Ultra Magnus became sadden by the memories of fallen Cybertronians. "Before I joined the fight, I was a mediator...a judge as you humans put it."

Gibbs was now interested by Magnus' past. "Go on."

"I always believed in understanding the law and try to follow it to best we can. I'm sorry that I'm like this, I'm just tired from this endless conflict between fellow Cybertronians." Magnus pointed out to Gibbs.

Gibbs looks up at Magnus from the file folders in his hands. "You're not the only one among your kind, Magnus...so you don't have to apologize for anything."

"I promise that your brothers in arms have not died in vain." Magnus said.

Gibbs was in total agreement with him. "I hope that's the outcome. So...what's with "Monkey-on-our-backs" Prime?"

Rodimus was at the farest end of the steelmill heard the comment. "I heard that!"

Magnus: He worries about us too much. Just like Optimus, he hasn't realize that we can handle ourselves using our own judgement in the heat of battle. Because of Optimus, he gave us the opportunity on many occasions to learn about Earth, reminding ourselves why we still fight. Optimus was a role model for Rodimus, whom he tried to honor his memory everyday. (raise his voice so that Rodimus can hear) But needs to remember that a Prime needs to laugh and enjoy life once in a while.

Gibbs continues to look at the files. "Give him time, he'll come around."

By the end of the day, Rodimus assigned each Autobot to be on look out duty for each NCIS Agent for the night. Drift wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Kicker unattended, so Rodimus ordered Kicker to go with Ziva. Drift took Kicker and Ziva back to her studio loft.

Kicker looks around. "Nice place you got yourself, David."

"Thanks, it's a bit too large for me, but it's better than nothing." Ziva pointed out.

Kicker continues to look around her apartment. "Compared to the interigating room earlier today, nothing is an understatement."

"Kicker.." Ziva started to speak with a tiny smile on her face. "I like it better if you just call me by my first name," She said while mocking him in the process. "Kenobi."

"Oh,very funny." Kicker said as he took a spot on her futon. "So...um...how long have you been in the US and with NCIS?"

Ziva got some drinks out of the frige when he ask a semi-personal question about her life , then joined Kicker. "Since 2004, I originally a Liaison Officer transfered from Tel Aviv."

"Israel, huh? To what agency were you with?" Kicker asked but didn't know he hit a very sensitive area.

Ziva hesitated yet spoke the words. "Mossad."

Kicker was truely surprised. "What! You got to be kidding me...I had to duke it out with a few of them last year."

Ziva took a sip of her drink, then when back to their mini game of 20 questions. "What happen that got them thinking about involving themslves in the Autobot-Decepticon war?"

"Someone in the high-ranking area ordered some officers to attempt to get some of the high-tech hardware to change the tide in the Jew-Arab conflict." Kicker said.

Ziva was getting angry. "Who ordered it? Was it my father?"

"Nah, it was someone else." Kicker thought about it for a minute. "Wait, your dad is Director Eli David? I knew your last name rang a bell. Whoa, the odds of that..."

"Don't remind me. Ugh!" Ziva shouted out, then started to tear up, a rare thing to let anyone see her do.

Kicker knew that he really stepped in it this time and tried to calm her down by putting a hand on her cheek to wipe away a tear and speaking in a softer tone. "Hey, hey...I don't know the type of relationship that you have between you and your dad, if you still have one but at this point, but you have to forgive him."

"Forgive him? Forgive him? You have no idea what he did to make me turn away from him..." Ziva continued on her rant.

Kicker knew when to pick his battles. "You're right, I don't. Yet you still need to forgive him, if not for him...for yourself." he suggeted.

"Kicker...I don't know, maybe. It's getting late and I need to get up at 5am...so good night." Ziva said her goodnights to Kicker.

"G'Night. If you need any back-up in your dreams, I'm just a shout away. Kicker yawning and showing goofy smirk.

"Yeah, right." Ziva closed the door behind her, leaning back on it letting a smile that momentarly brought her back to her childhood before her enlistment.

Kicker trying to relax a bit before knocking back a few Z's, but Drift called him on his cellphone. He answered his cellphone. "Yes, Drift..what is it?"

"I heard loud shouting coming for up there, are you two safe?" Drift asked.

"Yeah, Drift. Hey buddybot, she's a mystery. I get a kick out of this job."

Drift sighs in response. "I think you're still a mystery, Kicker. Good night."

"Good Night." He said as Kicker closed his cellphone and relax for the first time in months that he can get some hours of rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

The next day... Silas is becoming very impatient with Galvatron for not devliering his end of the bargain. All of this tenson is causing his brow to twitch. One of his footsoldiers comes to him with a progress update.

"Status report..." Silas demanded.

One of his footsolders responeded. "Sir, we are completed with building the bodies. We just need the last vital componets to make them operational."

"Good. Have the men escort Galvatron's convoy back here without delay." Silas ordered.

"Yes, sir." The same footsoldier said.

Silas looks over his shoulder without making eye contact. "Make sure that no one, Autobot or human follows you back here."

"Understood, sir."

Inside the steelmill, Ziva was skimming over the dead Marines' profiles on the plasma. But still can't get any results. She pressed the clicker angerly. Rodimus leaned forward to get a better view of the screen.

"No, no, no...come on, work damnit, work!" Ziva shouted.

"What seem to be the matter, Agent David?" Rodimus asked Ziva.

Ziva ranting a little. "This cheap wireless mouse isn't working, the batteries must be dead."

Rodimus pointing at a datapad on the desk. "Try using the datapad, it has better connection." he suggested.

She puts down the wireless mouse and picking up the datapad. "Thanks." Ziva said and pressed the digital button to zoom at the Marine profile pictures. "Lt. Leonard Daniels, Sgt. Oliver Spade and Pvt. 2nd class Milo Tailor all was on leave when this attack occured 3 days ago."

Tony walked up beside her. "And, only two that we found out of the three are dead. But we couldn't find Sgt. Spade."

"And where did he ran off to?" McGee added while on the computer looking for any leads.

"You think Spade turned and sold them out to The Decepticons and MECHtecha?" Tony asked speculating.

Kicker was looking at the photos taken at the scene when he overheard this, he looked up to defend his fellow operative. "No way, DiNozzo! Scoop saved our butts more times than you can count on boths hands. You might have to take off your shoes to get a guess...on second thought leave them back on."

"Kicker!" Rodimus picked him up by the collar of his armor. "Knock it off, or I tell Ratchet to give you a complete detailed physcial...The Autobot version."

"Hey!" He was wiggling hisself out of Rodimus' hold and landing on his feet. "No need, boss bot." Then a video screen activated and a blonde woman's face appeared which Tony noticed right away.

"Kicker? Are you there, Kicker?" The blonde on the screen named Carly Spencer asked.

Tony answered the videophone, trying to be slick with her. "No, beautiful. I'm the next best thing."

"Where is Kicker Jones?" Carly asked again in an urgent tone.

Kicker picking up the videophone. "Forgive him, he does that to all the women, what's going on Carly?" He said.

"Rodimus told me to contact you when we got back from Eygpt." Carly continued.

"Great. How was it?"

"Oh.." Carly rubbing her temple of her head. "It took longer than planned to complete the repairs because of the "Danger Duo" kept on making the mess bigger. He told me that you and Drift would come over here to keep them in line."

Kicker thought of the only two Autobots who can make a bigger mess than the Decepticons. "Mudflap and Skids, right?"

"There on time-out until you get over here. The Sisters are keeping their optics on them for now." Carly said.

"Alright. Hey, and while your at it, get your boy-toy awake so he can help with some tracking." Kicker told Carly to wake up her boyfriend who is also one of NEST's Counterhackers.

"I tried, but he's a heavy sleeper as you can tell." Carly helded up the videophone to a man snoring, then facing it back towards her face. "Why do you need him?"

"I'll explain when I get to your place." Kicker told Carly

"Ok, See you then." Then Carly hung up her videophone.

Kicker hung up the phone, cutting the connection. Rodimus informed Kicker that he had other plans for Drift.

"Have the twins report to me after your meeting with Carly."

"Yes, Rodimus. But you ordered Drift elsewhere." Kicker pointed out.

"Someone else will go with you."

Gibbs returns from report their progress to Director Vance. "We have a witness stating that he saw a blood-covered, injured man heading inside a walk-in clinic."

Rodimus looked down towards Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, have some of my team come with you in case of any Decepticon activity."

Gibbs shrugged. "Fine...we need speed to get there in time."

The blue Corvette heard his favorite word. "Speed, speed, speed? That's my middle name you know." Blurr was talking fast again.

"You don't have a middle name. None of the Autobots does." Jade said.

Rodimus point's at Blurr, then Jade. "Blurr stays, you go with Gibbs, Jade."

"Ok, Prime." Jade folded back into her vehicle mode. "Hop in, grayhair."

Gibbs was a little annoyed by her nickname to him. "That's "Special Agent Grayhair" to you." He faced Rodimus while climbing in Jade's driver seat. "I might need some extra metal, if you know what I mean." Gibbs said while putting on the helmet.

Rodimus was thinking the same thing as Gibbs. "Yes, I do Agent Gibbs. Blaster, go with them, bring the Pretenders as well. Kup, take Kicker to meet up with Carly and make sure that they are presentable when they return here."

"Understood, kid." Kup responed his commander and he's the one of the only few who can call Rodimus "kid" and get away with it.

Blaster transformed into his vehicle mode. "On it, Prime." Then revving up his engine.

"Kup, bring Wreck-Gar with you in case the twins won't come on their own." Rodimus ordered his Weapons Specialist.

"Right, come on Gar." Kup said nudging the Rust-colored Autobot.

"Boss bot, I need McGee to help Spitz with descambling the damaged datafiles." Kicker pointed out while climbing into Wreck-Gar.

Rodimus looking at McGee. "Are you up to it?"

McGee was now determined to answers as well. "Yes, Prime." McGee climbing into Kup.

Rodimus nodded. "Good. Now hurry, we don't have much time."

As the the assigned Autobots rolled out of the steelmill, Tony consently joke about McGee's dating life.

Tony sighed for only a second. "McSmartypants won't last interacting with a hottie like that." He said reffering to Carly.

Ziva was continuing to sort out the info on the plasma. "Well, he'll last longer than you." She giggles a little.

"Speak for yourself, peaking over at Kicker every chance you get." Tony noted.

Ziva tries to deny it. "I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

Tony: Do too.

Rodimus just shook his head, the only response to this bickering nonsene. A half hour later, about 45,000 ft above ground level, Drift in his fighter jet mode was scanning the surrounding landscape to detect any Decepticon activity.

Drift thinking to himself. "Jeez, for a sentient race of 7 billion, you humans don't use much terrain."

Then 3 tan camo Apache helicopters with the Decepticon brand began firing at Drift. He quickly corkscrewed to avoid the missles. Drift tried to call for backup.

"Rodimus Prime...Ultra Magnus, anyone come in! I need assitance! It turned out that instead of me finding them, they found me!" Drift tried to shake them off his tail as he was calling for help.

As soon as he made the message, An indigo F-22 raptor with Cybertronian markings transformed into Galvatron's 1st lt. Cyclonus. He grabbed Drift by his nose stopping him in his tracks.

"You're grounded, Autobutt!" Cyclonus said as he closed his fists and hammered Drift, making him to nosedive to the ground below. "So long, traitor!" As he laughed demonicly.

"Think again, Con!" Magnus shouted from a distance.

Cyclonus looked back up and saw Rodimus Prime in his Valkyrie mode and Ultra Magnus with his rocket boosters flying towards him, The Apache helicopters as known as the Sweeps tranformed into their robot modes to join the charge with Cyclonus.

Magnus pulling out his hammer. "Prime, go get Drift! I got a score to settle with this smart-mouth twister and the 3 stooges." he said.

"Just keep them at bay until I can get him out of here." Rodimus stated as he decended to rescue Drift, Magnus raised his hammer to take out Cyclonus but he dodged the swing and the Sweeps helded him in place so the Decepticon 1st Lt. can use Magnus as a punching bag.

Drift quickly transformed into car mode landed on the ground, skided trying to regain control. "Whoa, that was a way too close..."

Then a black police mustang named Barricade came roaring towards Drift, transforming into it's robot mode and came out swinging with a spiked mace. Drift changed into his robot mode and pulled out his cybertronian short blades to block the mace. "You're going to pay with your spark for betraying the Decepticons, Deadlock..."

Drift shruggling to get the upper hand. "I'm not Deadlock anymore, I...am...Drift and I am an Autobot! He shouted and swung one of his swords that cutted into Barricade's armor.

Then Rodimus lands beside Drift to examine the situation. "You're not going anywhere, Barricade..." He began to speak.

The Decepticon leader Galvatron charged from behind. "But you are, Prime!" Then bodychecked Rodimus. "To the pit, you Optimus wannabe!"

"Sorry, Galvatron...I'm known as a gentlebot, so I'll let you go in the pit first! Rodimus answered back while pulling out a spear and lundged at Galvatron.

Galvatron just growled at Rodimus and confronted him. Back in the sky, Magnus was getting fed up with being a punchingbag.

Cyclonus continued with punching Magnus' torso. "Have you reached a verdict, your honor?" He asked while mocking Ultra Magnus for being a judge in the past.

"I have..." Magnus knocking 2 of the Sweeps into each other, then grabbing back his hammer from the remaining Sweep and pointing the hammer at Cyclonus. "I find you guilty!" He shouted. Now he began to upcut the Con with his hammer.

"Uh-oh.." Then Cyclonus made contact with the hammer and spun out of control. "Whoa-oh-ah-a-oh!

The battle was going in the Autobot's favor despite the uneven numbers, Galvatron decided to save Rodimus' destruction for a later time.

"This isn't over, Prime! Decepticons, retreat!" Galvatron said in a beastly growl as he transformed into his jet mode and flew off with the other airborne Decepticons.

Rodimus challenged Galvatron in a low voice. "Anytime, anywhere Galvatron." Now turning around to see Drift still fighting Barricade. "Drift, let him go!"

Drift getting pinned by Barricade. "But, Prime..." Rodimus just gave him a stern stare. "Fine." He pushed Barricade off him. "You got lucky this time...next time, you won't be as much."

Barricade folded back into his vehicle mode and drove off. Magnus landed beside Rodimus facing Drift.

"So, Drift..did you find anything?" Magnus asked Drift.

Drift was trying to stabd on his own feet. "We're close, but not close enough. Whatever they're protecting, it's heavy-duty alright. We couldn't be able to stop them with just the 3 of us anyway. I could drive on my own, but that dirty cop did a number on my T-cog." Trying to move, but Drift was holding his side as it was dented in serverely.

Rodimus transformed back into his vehicle mode. "We'll have Ratchet take a look at it. Get in. Magnus, provide escort back onto D.C. streets."

"Yes, sir." Magnus replied and transformed while Drift entered the trailer. "Keep up."

Magnus turning on his siren and lights as he and Rodimus return to D.C. Inside D.C., Gibbs, Jade, Blaster and the Pretenders arrived at the Walk-In clinic.

Gibbs was climbing out of Jade. "I'm coming back in the Soltice." Then he took off the helmet, putting it inside Jade's cockpit and rubbing the side of his knees.

Jade scoffed a little. "It wasn't that bad, grayhair."

Gibbs knew that, he was just teasing a little. The Pretenders climbed out of Blaster as human twins, so they can enter in a public space.

Eject started to talk. "We will help Scoop..."

"Back to base so that..." Rewind continued.

"Ratchet can operate on him." Both Eject and Rewind said in monotone.

Gibbs was still freaked out by the Pretenders in-sync speech, but hid it very well. "Good."

Gibbs and the Pretenders entered the clinic and asked for any recent patients, which the doctor on site overheard him and greeted Gibbs.

"Hello, can I help you, gentlemen?" The doctor on site named Dr. Manchester asked.

Gibbs flipped open his badge and showing a picture of the sargent. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. You just admited a Marine into your ward. He is Sgt. Oliver Spade."

Dr. Manchester knew that he was dealing with Federal agents now. "Oh, yes we have.." He said while he was guiding the trio to the ICU. "He's stable, but his body suffered major trauma. And, his shirt had these wierd blue-ish stains on it." He handed over a pastic bag that the shirt is in to Gibbs. "It's a mystery to me."

"We will be signing him over into our custody..." Gibbs said.

Dr. Manchester was now protesting and closing the curtain. "You can't!" He calmly lowered his voice. "He too badly injured to be moved."

"He's might be the only witness to a double homocide. And the killer might come after you to get to him." Gibbs pointed out to Dr. Manchester.

"Well, when you put that way, ok. But, at least give this to your physican." Dr. Manchester gave Gibbs a peice of paper that had the amount of medication to give Scoop. "This also has the office's contact number. Please, contact me to keep me updated on his health."

Gibbs pointed at Sgt. spade so that the Pretenders gently carried him to the parked Autobots. "I will. And, thank you for taking care of him."

Dr. Manchester smiled at Gibbs. "Of course, Agent Gibbs." Then, he rolled up a sleeve to reveal the U.S. Marine crest. "It's my duty, fellow Marine. Semper Fi.."

"Oo-Rah." Gibbs replied back.

As Gibbs climb back into the Formula-1 racecar, Rewind and Eject placed Scoop gently into the passenger seat inside Blaster.

"Oh man, He's not doing so hot! Jade, try to go on the least congested streets." Blaster told Jade.

"I'll do what I can." Jade said.

As Gibbs heads back to NEST HQ, MeGee and Kicker arrived to the acre and a half size garage that Carly and Leo are living in and, sometimes the Autobots from their daily patrols for the night. Kicker and McGee climbed out of Kup and Wreck-Gar to head upstairs to meet up with Carly.

Kicker was knocking on the door, then looked over at McGee. "Fair warning, don't try to pull any fast ones, because she has the ability to make you life a living nightmare."

McGee let out a tiny gulp. "It's a good thing that Tony's not here, then he be getting flak from both Ziva and her." McGee said.

A few seconds later, Carly opening the door with Leo snoring in the background with a bright grin on her face. "Kicker, it's good to see you again. And who is this charming gent you have with you?" Carly asked wondering who was the man next to Kicker.

Kicker answered as he entered the apartment with McGee behind him. "It's good to see you too. This is Special Agent Tim McGee of NCIS. He's the computer genius in his team."

"Very nice to meet you, Agent McGee." Carly greeted McGee and held out her hand.

McGee shaking her hand. "Likewise." Carly headed towards her desk and try to clean it off as McGee whisper something to Kicker. "I thought you said that she was mean?"

"Give her time, you don't know what makes her tick yet." Kicker whipered back.

Carly looking up at them as she heard them whipering. "I heard that, Kicker Jones."

"I only meant it in a loving way." Kicker said to get his foot out of his mouth.

"I know. As for Leo..." She looked over at her boyfriend still sleeping. "The flight back really wore him out." Carly explained

Kicker shakes his head slightly because he knew the reason why. "Jetlag, it gets him everytime. Carly, we need his help on getting recent MECHtecha sightings."

"Why?" Carly wondered.

McGee stepped in. "We believe that they were the ones who murdered 2 NEST operatives and injured another who is MIA at the moment."

Those words alone made Leo stand in attention. Leo was blurly-eyed, but awake. "Wha-what? NEST soldiers murdered? Those guys and girls are some of the best in the world."

"Ultra Magnus thinks MECHtecha is involved with the Decepticons." McGee continued.

"Why didn't you say so? Leo asked sarcasticly as he puts on some pants. "Carly, why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I didn't want you to ruin your beauty sleep." Carly said teasing her half-awaked boyfriend.

As she said that remark, the young Autobot twins transformed laughing at Leo.

Skids cracking up laughing and pointing. "Yo, Chia-pet, your girl called you "Snoring booty"..."

His twin brother Mudflap nudging his brother. "Nah, it's "Sleeping Beauty", bro..."

Skids and Mudflap looked at each other and blurred out laughing.

Huh? Skidz thought to himself for a minute, then laughing. "Ha-ha, she called Leo a girl, Flap..."

"I know, I know...that's rich!" Mudflap said as he wiped a energon tear form his optic beacuse he was laughing so hard.

"Ohh!" All 3 Autobot sisters facepalmed in response to this foolishness.

Kup transformed and walked up to the twins. "Which reminds me, you two are in it deep this time!"

Mudflap was clueless on what was happening. "What did we do? We ain't did nothin'..."

"Got me, this old fart is always up in our grill..." Skidz told his brother.

"With good reason!" Kup siad angerly "If you two don't want to come on your own..." Kup continued as he was wagging a finger to Wreck-Gar to come over here.

Mudflap and Skids got on there knees and begged for mercy. "No...no..no, we come quietly!" "Please have mercy on us, Sarge!"

Kup grumbling. "On your feet, you troublemakers."

McGee sat in Carly's desk, opening a labtop to get recent Decepticon sightings with no avail. As he was typing. "These Cons, as Kup puts it are hard to keep track."

"They're good, but I'm better." Leo stated full awake and typing in a tracking program to track energon signatures. "By the way Kicker, why haven't you detected the Decepticons yet?"

"Well..um..." Kicker was muttering

McGee looked up at Kicker. "You can track these things?"

"Only at the last second, sparkpluses...their verson of heartbeats can throw me off." Kicker explained, then suddenly a sharp pain came to him, like a nitro-injected migrane. "Ahh! Ayyya!" He shouted while holding his head.

"Kicker, what's wrong.. is it energon?" Carly was concerned about her friend

"That and Cons..." Then another jolt of pain. "And lots of them. I sense that their numbers are growing very fast."

One of the Autobot Sister named Moonracer climbed up onto the upper level platform to see what's going on. She knocked on the door, Carly opened it and Moonracer rolled in, seeing her so called human little brother in pain. "Are you ok, baby bro?" She asked.

McGee looked up to Moonracer with a little confusion "You consider humans as family?"

Moonracer answered McGee in her valley girl-type tone. "Like, yeah human. You know, he's helped me regain my memories when I like crashed-landed here 2 years ago, duh."

Kicker pain subsiding, reassured Moonracer by his nickname to her. "I'm fine now, "Luna"." Now looking at McGee and Leo. "I hate to spoil your fun, but we have to get back, we might have better odds in a more secured place." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Moonracer scooted her way back to the main floor to inform Kup. "Sarge, we're rolling out!"

Kup pointed at the twins, then the garage door. "You heard the lady, drive!"

The Twins transformed and rolled onto the public street as McGee and Carly rode inside Kup, Kicker and Leo rode in Wreck-Gar while the motorcycles activated thier holograms of riders so they can blend in. Leo got out of the tow truck to lock up the garage when a yellow camero with 2 black stripes going down the front pulled up. A young man with gelled hair was in the driver seat.

Sam honking the horn loudly. "Hey..."

"Welcome back." Leo said walking up to his buddy and shook his hand. "What's happening, Witwicky?"

"We just got back from Chicago. Most of the big areas are done, so we're letting the local workers finish up." Sam said.

"Great, tell me about it when we get back to NEST HQ." Leo replied as he went back to the garage to lock it up.

Kicker was now sitting on the windowsill of Wreck-Gar. "Sam..where's your girl?"

Sticking out his head, Sam answered. "She had to do an errand as soon as we got over the D.C. line."

"Tell her to meet us after she's done." Kicker requested.

Sam flipped open his phone to call his girlfriend. The camero followed the other Autobots back too the steelmill. Then the camero's radio turned on by itself.

Bumblebee began to talk with some music lyrics "Call me...call me...call me!"

"Funny, Bee. A real class act." Sam said.

"To be, or not to be, that is the question". Bumblebee used a Shakspeare soundbyte.

Sam just cracking up a little. "Jeez, you must be tired."

Bumblebee used a soundbyte of Ducky from the land before time. "Yup, yup."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Jade quickly drove the shortest route that she can think of back to NEST HQ. The time that Gibbs' envoy arrived, they were greeted by a NEST C.O., veteran of the recent Autobot-Decepticon war on Earth. Gibbs climbed out of the Formula-1 to help out the Pretenders moved Sgt. Spade to the infirmary. The NEST C.O. stopped Gibbs before he was able to.

"You don't need to help them, Agent Gibbs. Those two are strong enough to carry him." Lennox told Gibbs.

Gibbs wondering who is this guy. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"First off, I'm Lt. Col. Will Lennox, Field Commader of NEST. Rodimus Prime debriefed me on the murdered operatives while I was still in mid-air returning form Misson City, Nevada." he said.

"Good, now I have someone my size to talk to." Gibbs said jokingly.

Then a red Farrari and a silver Chevoltte Stingray rolled up behind Lennox and transformed in response to Gibbs' comment. "What's the matter with you, you ungrateful human?" The Autobot Dino said while speaking Italian.

Gibbs never understood Italian. "Huh?"

Sideswipe turned to face Gibbs. "His vocalizer is stuck in Italian, I have to translate for him until Ratchet can have a look at." he said to explain the problem to Gibbs.

Dino contined ranting in Italian. "Why you disrepecting Prime and Magnus like that?" He asked GIbbs

"He wants to know why are you insulting our leaders?" Sideswipe adlibbed what Dino said to Gibbs.

"I wasn't disrepecting them. Geez, oversensitive, overgrown tinkertoy." Gibbs said in response to Sideswipe's explaination.

Dino was cursing in Italian. "Watch it! Next time, you be sleeping with the fishes!"

Ratchet came walking in after finishing the examination of Sgt. Spade, he waved over Dino. "Come on, Dino. Let me take a look at your vocalizer."

Dino continued in Italian towards Ratchet. "Yes, doc."

Sideswipe now kneeling down closer to Lennox and Gibbs. "Forgive my friend, Dino. He doesn't like anyone, Transformer or Human who saids negative things about Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Once his gets his vocalizer repaired, he'll be in a better mood."

Then McGee and Kicker returned with the Autobot sisters, the Twins and the yellow Camero. Kup opened his doors to let McGee and Carly out, then transformed. He pointed at the Trax and Beat to park away from the others, so when Rodimus returns, they have no taller Autobots to hide behind. The young man in the yellow Camero stepped out and the Camero tranformed into its robot mode.

Sam looks up at the wore-out Bumblebee. "Bee, go get an energon ration and get to a repair birth."

"O'tay." Bumblebee said using a soundbyte of Buckwheat from The Little Rascals.

While Bumblebee grabs a oildrum that was filled with energon, the same metallic blue liquid that was at the crime scene and on Spade's uniform and when over to a birth to rest. McGee, Leo and Carly walked up to the upper platform to meet up with Tony and Ziva. Sam walked up to Lennox and Gibbs to inform Lennox about the rest of his team.-

"Col. Lennox." Sam acknowledge his commading officer with a salute, then shaking his hand.

Lennox pointing Sam's attention towards Gibbs. "Sam, this is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS."

"So you and your team is investigating who murdered Lion and Needle, is that right?" Sam asked Gibbs.

Gibbs answered Sam. "Yes, and who are you exactly?"

"Sam..Sam Witwicky." he introduced himself, then pointing over to his Camero. "And, that's Bumblebee. He's my partner and closest friend since 2007."

"He doesn't talk much." Gibbs noted as he looked up towards Bumblebee.

Sam explained further. "As for him, his vocalizer was serverely damaged by Megatron back on Cybertron. He uses the stereo to talk."

"Where's the rest of your team?" Lennox asked.

"Mikeala had to go to a hardware store because our two smallest members was getting antsy, so she when to get a quart of oil and a box of bolts."

"Wait until she gets back to give me a full report." Lennox ordered Sam.

Tony was in more awe than ever when he saw Carly in real life. He mouthed "Whoa."

"Heel, Tony." McGee said quietly as he pointing at Leo. "She brought her boyfriend with her."

"So, you lasted longer than I thought, McTracker?" Tony stated.

"She has a mean streak like Ziva." McGee warned Tony to not persue after her.

Tony looking at Carly, then Ziva. "Unlikely."

Carly stepped in from behind. "Did I forget to metion that I was fighting the Cons in the battle in Chicago?"

McGee shaking his head. "No, you didn't tell me that on the ride over here."

"Now you know, Tim. Carly said while taunting Tony. "I'm not just a pretty face. I can hold my own in a fight."

Nodding, Tony just said "Ah, great advice."

Leo notice Ziva watching Kicker talking with some of the Autobots. Kicker told him to come up to her slowly and in a calm manner. "I see that you like the view. Why don't you ask him out on a date?" He told Ziva.

Ziva was a little starled "What? No, and who are you?"

Leo introduce himself. "I'm Leonardo Mandez, but to be prefered as Leo Spitz."

"Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS." she said.

"He told me a little about you, how you two bumped into each other and stuff."

"Really, did he now?" Ziva asked wondering how did this guy know about her and Kicker.

"Yeah." He looked over at Kicker, then towards Ziva. "He didn't want me to tell you this, but he didn't know how you would react to it."

Ziva asked Leo "What is it?"

"He told that he really did enjoy staying over at your place, even if it was an order." He said.

She had a concern look on her face and was thinking the worst. "He told me that he wasn't going to say anything."

"About what?" Leo asked.

Ziva tried to get her foot out of her mouth. "Oh, Nothing of great importance to this situation."

Leo just gave her a odd look. "Ok, but when everything dies down, ask him out." he suggeted.

"Maybe, I highly doubt it." Ziva commented about Leo's idea.

Then the steelmill garage doors opened and Magus and Rodimus rolled in. Magnus transformed to help the tri-changer out of Rodimus' trailer.

Drift was in slight pain. "Thank you, Prime. Help me up, Magnus."

Magnus helped him to stand upright when Drift got out of Rodimus' trailer. "Easy, bot. Take your time." Magnus told the Tri-Changer.

Jade when over to help her boyfriend get to a birth. "Drift, what happen to you, babe?" she asked Drift.

"That two-bit cop car Barricade try to smash my T-cog into dust." Drift answered while holding his side.

Kicker being concern about his Autobot's wellbeing, "Are you not going to be able to tranform?" he asked.

"I'll live to fight another day. It's just minor damage." Drift said to reasure Kicker.

Magnus nudged drift along. "Drift, Ratchet is with someone else at the moment, so you have to wait."

Drift nodded his head in agreement. Magnus helped Drift over to a birth next to Bumblebee. Rodimus on the other hand was about to burst into a fireball when he look down at the twins.

"What's the fiery inferno was going on in your processers when you did your little game of dodgeball!" Rodimus demanded.

"It was only on our break.." Mudflap started.

Skids continued with the explaination. "Yeah, boss. Nobody got hurt..."

Rodimus continues his lecturing. "Yet you were throwing the Pyramid bricks at each other instead of repairing it!" His eyes were about to shoot flames he was so angry but he held it back. "What were you thinking?"

We wasn't thinking... "Skids admited as he putting his head down alongside his brother.

Mudflap argeeing with his brother "Yeah..."

"You both are in it deep this time. You're on energon waste disposal duty until further notice. Do I make myself clear?" Rodimus calmly ordered them punishment.

Mudflap and Skids in a low tone acknowledged their commander Yes, sir.

Rodimus: Good, now get out of my sight.

As the twins walked of to start thier punishment, a light pink Dodge Intrepid with a spoiler rolled in and a stunning brunette stepped out, alongside two tiny robots. The blue one had a quart of motor oil and the silver one had a box of bolts that it was chewing. The brunette walked over to Sam and Kicker to greet them while the two small robots followed her.

"Hi, Sam." Mikeala greeted her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, I did." Sam said as he gave her a tiny grin, then looking up at Bumblebee. "I had to get him back here so he can rest. The 15 hour drive wore him out."

"I can see that." She looking over at Drift, then Kicker. "Hey Kicker, what happen to Drift?"

Kicker answered back. "Barricade try to crush his T-cog."

Mikeala squinted her face a tad bit in response "Ouch." She was now looking a Gibbs while he's talking to Lennox, then upwards to spot the rest of Gibbs' team. "Sam, who are these people?"

"Government agents..." Sam said.

With a very worried look on her face, Mikaela was pulling on Sam's arm. "Uh-no, it's Sector-7 all over again."

Sam gesturing Mikaela to ease up on her grip. "It's not like that. They're from NCIS, they're trying to find out who killed Lion and Needle."

Then the light pink Intrepid tranformed and kneel to get a better balance. Her name was Elita-1, but mostly been called Elita lately. "Lion and Needle are dead?"

"That's what I heard when I just got here. You're just in time to get all of the facts." Sam pointed out, then shifted his view down at the two smallest Autobots. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

The little blue Autobot named Wheelie gulped a little of the oil while his partner in crime was munching on a bolt. "Oh yeah, Sammy-boy, this is the best oil that I ever had...not!" He said with a little sarcasism in his voice. "The Amazon Empress coulda spend a little more on a better tasting grade."

"Well, if you and your buddy kept your mouths shut while I was shooping for it, I could've done it." Mikeala steted while picking up Wheelie by his collarplate.

"Jeez, control-freak." Wheelie mutter.

"Ugh." Putting down Wheelie, she gave Sam a small dose of the evil eye. "Next time, they're riding with you."

The small silver Autobot named Brains, Wheelie's buddy held out a box of bolts that he was eating. "Hey Wheels, you want some bolts?"

Wheelie grabbing a few out of the box. "Yeah, anything to get this cheap taste outta my mouth. He started to gnaw on the bolt then notice Lennox and Gibbs walking over. "Uh-oh...look out, Lenny and an old-timer is coming our way.

"Mikeala, good you made it back. This is Special Agent Gibbs on NCIS." Lennox greeted Mikeala and introduced Gibbs to her.

"Well, what do you have?" she asked.

Gibbs answered her question. "I'm waiting until everyone is here."

"Everyone is here."

"Good."

Tony and was doing some small talk when Sam, Mikeala, Lennox, Gibbs. Then Kicker followed with Wheelie in one arm, Brains in another. He put them on the table so they can get a better view.

"Ratchet justed informed me that Sgt. Spade, for some of you, Scoop will be fine. He just needs a bit of rest to pulled himself togther." Gibbs said to begin the briefing.

"Good. Did he say anything about what happen that night?" Lennox asked.

Gibbs nodded his head. "No, he passed out before we were able to ask a single question."

Tony went ga-ga when he saw Mikeala. He thought to himself "How in the world did these guys get babes like these? I got to get me a transforming car." As he was daydreaming, Blurr walked over to the group with Abby sitting on his shoulder.

Abby still sitting on Blurr's shoulder. "Care to share your thoughts, Tony?"

Tony snapping out of his daydream. "No, no...I'm fine. To not get slapped by Gibbs again, he typed on the datapad to do a review. "This is what we have so far, 5 marines were suppose to be on leave 72 hours ago. Yesterday, we found Lt. Daniels and Pvt. Tailor dead outside the D.C. area with energon stains on their clothes. Now we have Sgt. Spade in your infirmary, that only leave our missing 2 marines, nowhere to be found that were on leave the sam time."

Wheelie picking his teeth with a nail while being his "mannerly" self. "Nice recap, detective daydream, now how are you gonna solve the case, huh?"

Before Tony can answer, Sam cuts in. "By asking the 2 missing marines coming in right now." he said as he spotted them entering to steelmill, acting like nothing has changed)

Lennox leaned foward on the rail of the platform. "Soldiers, front and center...now!" He yelled out.

The Marines headed towards the group with a little worried on thier faces. They faced Gibbs and Lennox.

"Gentlemen, this is Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS and he has some questions for you." Lennox explained these Marines.

Gibbs directing his attention towards the scruffier one out of the two. "Name?"

"Capt. Kyle Benadict, sir."

Gibbs is now facing the other Marine. "And you?"

"Commander Adrian Adelaide, but most of the operatives call me Rocky."

Ziva forced herself into the questioning. "Where were you two at midnight, 3 days ago?"

Adelaide was stammering a little when he tried to answer. "We..were heading towards the subway after a meal at a local diner so we can start our leave."

Ziva contined on. "Do you know where Lt. Daniels, Sgt. Spade and Pvt. 2nd class Tailor are right now?"

Benadict: Probably at home on leave, like Rocky and myself are surposed to be doing right now. (a little higher tone in his voice)

Gibbs: Well, there dead.

"All 3 are dead?" Adelaide asked as he acted shocked.

Gibbs knew that only Scoop survived, so he started to bluffed. "Yeah, so where were you?"

"Me and Rocky's destinations were in the similar direction, so we hoofed it together after we part ways with Spade, Daniels and Tailor." Benadict explained.

"So you don't know what happen after you and Adelay parted ways with the others, yes?" Ziva asked.

Benadict gave her what she wanted to hear. "Exactly."

"Are you done questioning them?" Lennox asked Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded "Yes."

Lennox looking back at Benadict and Adelaide. "Dismised."

Benadict and Adelaide lefted the group with a sigh of relief, or so it seens as they went to a dark corner to talk.

Benadict became displeased with his paartner's actions. "Good job, numskull. You almost gave us away to the Feds.'

"I tried to keep it together. That woman kept on staring into my soul or something, it was freaking me out. And, I was faking the nerves. What are we going to do?" Adelaide said.

"When none of the giant toy soldiers or Feds are looking, we'll bail and notified MECHtecha.

"Fine." Adelaide agreed.

Gibbs recieves a phone call from his cell. It was the same waitress from yesterday. "Yeah...Gibbs, speak."

It was the same waitress from the day before, and her voice was in a worried tone. "Agent Gibbs, I have some new evidence, well my neighbor across the street from the diner has it, but my point is that he had a camera facing the woods and taped some freaked-out stuff."

"Alright, do you have the footage with you?" Gibbs asked trying to calm her down.

"Yes." She answered Gibbs.

"Good, I'll have someone come over to get it from you, thank you."

"Alright. And, Agent Gibbs, get these men quickly."

"We will, ma'am." Gibbs conclued the call and closed his cell phone, then faced Abby. "Abs, care to make a pick-up with blue here?" He asked point at Blurr.

Abby smiling with glee. "I thought you never asked."

Rodimus nodded to Blurr to bring Abby, so she can pick up the tape. As Blurr pulled out, Dino came strolling towards Gibbs. Now, speaking in an Italian-English accent.

"Agent Gibbs?" Dino called out.

Gibbs looking up to Dino. "Yes?"

"Forgive my outburst earlier, I was mad due that my vocalizer was out of sync. But, I'm still a little mad about your remarks about my leaders."

Gibbs had a small amount of hesitance in his voice. "If my voice was stuck like yours, then I'll be annoyed too."

"Good. Ratchet, Ducky and that Palmer kid want to see you now." He said, now facing Kicker and Ziva. "Kicker, you and Agent David are wanted by Drift."

Kicker: Thanks, come on, Ziv.

As Kicker and Ziva walked towards Drift to check up on his condition, Gibbs headed towards Scoop's medbed to get questions out of him.

"I heard that you're gonna make a full recovery..." Gibbs pointed out to the bandaged NEST Operative

Scoop moaned dued to a pounding headache "Ohh, my head. How long was I out?"

"A good day and a half. What happen to you?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, everything is a fuzzy blurr when I try to recall the events." Scoop is trying to recall the events from 72 hrs ago, but made his head hurt even more.

"Don't worry, you can confirm them with a tape that we are getting."

Scoop nodded "Ok. Where's Lion and Needle?" Wondering where two of his fellow teammates were.

Gibbs was trying to put this the best way he can, but just spoke plainly. "They're dead."

Scoop getting very mad. "What the hell...Damnit!" He pounded a fist into his bed that made the readings spiked.

"Easy Scoop, calm down." Ratchet told Scoop. "Agent Gibbs, he still needs some more time to rest in order to move on his own momentum."

"Very well."

As Jade was looking after Drift while his T-cog was re-alinging itself, Ziva couldn't help but to ask him why did he told Leo about his stay over her apartment.-

"Kicker..."

"Hm?"

"I was wondering why did you told your friend Leo about your stay last night?" Ziva asked him.

Kicker was a bit confused. "Huh? I wasn't planning on telling him, he asked about what was happening."

Ziva shifted her eyes away from him because of her error. "Oh."

Kicker thought a few seconds about what she meant. "Oh, you thought that I...nah, I didn't tell him about your current relationship with your dad and the back-up in your dreams comment."

Laughing a little, Ziva admitted her fault. "Maybe, I was overreacting a tad bit." Ziva said while smiling at Kicker.

"No worries, your secert's safe with me." Kicker reasured her and noticing her smile which brighten up his day as well. "You know, you're much prettier with a smile than when you're in stress."

"I rarely smile like this." Ziva told him.

"I hope you keep on smiling like that."

"Thank you." Ziva said, but she wanted to kiss him so badly after that response, but couldn't due to the fact that there are others around and get headslapped by Gibbs. "I was wondering, after everything dies down, do you want to go out on a date with me sometime?"

Being surprised, Kicker didn't know what to tell her. He only asked "Not sure, I thought that you don't like it when someone called you "ma'am"?"

"Oh, that's just one of my pet peeves, but don't you start calling me that." Ziva pointed out to Kicker.

"Believe me, I won't. Yet, I'm a bit young for you, doesn't that bother you?"

"Kicker, you maybe a few years younger than me..." she started to flirt with him.

Kicker had to dim a perfect moment with stating the obvious. "More like 7 to 8 years..." Now getting stern look from her. "Please continue."

Ziva pointed out a difference out of him. "But you're more mature than Tony on his best day."

Confused by her comment, Kicker just went with it. "Thanks, I think."

"So, is that a yes?" Ziva asked wondering if he will go out with her.

Kicker was still not certain. "It's not a complete yes, but it's defintaly not a no. We'll see."

"Alright, that will have to due for now." Ziva said in response to the answer that she got for now.

It wasn't long before Abby had returned with the footage, thanks to Blurr and his quick tires.

Abby was getting out of Blurr a little light-headed. "What a ride, Blurr."

"Gibbs wanted it here fast, then I'll get it here fast." Blurr said in his fast speech.

She shook herself out of her dizziness while walking over to Gibbs. "Gibbs, we got it." Then handing him a DVD disc. "She looked relieved when I took it off her hands."

"McGee... "Gibbs tossing it over to him. "Try to clean it up."

McGee caught the disc and putting the DVD into the computer. "Right, boss."

As McGee is filtering out the pixelated footage, Abby and Tony was getting a better understanding of Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Carly's involvement with this war.

"I didn't get to asked you guys, how did you get yourselves involved with the Autobots?" Abby asked the young adults of the NEST team.

All 4 of them looked at each other, then decided to give her the whole story in order the best they can. Sam started tell them.

"It turned out that my great-great-granddad, Capt. Archibald Witwicky sailed to the Artic Circle and fell into a cabvern where Megatron had been buried for 1000's of years. When he touched Megatron, his glasses were imprinted with the exact whereabouts of the Allspark, which was launched from Cybertron eons ago." Sam said.

"That doesn't help, Sam." Abby noted.

Mikaela carried off where Sam stooped. "He also forgot to add that his guardian, Bumblebee..(pointiing at the yellow camaro) tracked the Allspark to Earth and saved him and me from Barricade, who was tracking it as well back in 2007. Bumblebee took us to meet Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet. We was able to find it, no thanks to Sector-7 for hiding it all these years. The Autobots battle for it in Mission City, Nevada, but to defeat the Decpticons, Sam plunged the Allspark into Megatron's chest, killing him..so it seems."

"What's an Allspark and what does this Allspark do?" Tony asked Sam.

Sam was a bit hesitate, but told them. "The Allspark was the oldest Cybertronian artifact ever in existance. It had the ability to create life. Optimus wanted to used it to rebuild Cybertron, but his counterpart Megatron wanted it to build an army from Earth vehicles."

Tony was amazed in his usual fashion. "Whoa, a real Dr. Frankenstein. Yet, that's only one battle."

Wheelie was still standing on the table. "That's just the tip of the iceberg, bub." Wheelie tried to warn Tony and Abby.

Leo began to speak about the Eygpt battle. "It turned out that the Transformers have been here on this planet longer than you thought. Ok, before Optimus and Megatron's generation of Autobots and Decepticons was even though of, there was the Dynasty of the Primes, the 13 original transformers created by Primus. They had one rule when it comes to harvesting Energon: "Never harvest a sun if there was life depending on it." But 1 of the 13, Megatronus Prime didn't regard the rule and that is how their war began. He was known as The Fallen. In 2009, an Energon harvester was uncovered as the Giza pyramids, The Fallen almost destoryed our sun, but Optimus took care of that."

Abby was still seeking more answers. "But what about the biggest light show that Earth has ever seen in 2011?"

"That was cause by the Spacebridge pillars..." Carly said in response.

Tony was completely clueless about Cybertronian technology. "Spacebridge?"

Wreck-Gar was justing listining up to this point, then explained to the NCIS members "Technology that's way beyond your science. Yup, that's right."

Carly contined. "As was I saying...they were devices that could've won the Autobots the war. But it's creator, Optimus' predacessor Sentinel Prime had other plans for the spacebridge. He deflected from the Autobots and sold us upriver to the Decepticons. Sentinel was moments away from turning the entire human race into a slave labor force to rebuild Cybertron. His spark was in the right place, but his method was just awful."

"What happen to the planet?" Abby asked the Autobot mechanic.

"The old bloke," Kup referring to Cybertron as he cutted in the converstion. "Returned to its position in space, if it was destoryed, the rest of the Wreckers wouldn't be here right now."

Abby became breatheless by the reality of all of this alien warfare. "This is heavy-metal hinky."

Brains gnawing on a bolt. "You got that right, sister."

It was Ziva's turn to get info out of Kicker. "You never told me how you got involved with NEST anyway." Ziva pointed out.

Kicker began to explain to Ziva. "It's hard to explain it the best I can. But here it goes...I started off as a National Guardsman, just doing my tour of duty when I found a peice of wierd metal fused to a boulder on my patrol in Boston in Summer of 2009. When I pulled it out, a blinding light surrounded me and 12 giant robots circled me. Each one of the robots stuck out a hand, then raised their hands, I ended up floating in mid-air effortlessly. I asked who they were, the metallic white one known as Prima told me that they were the Primes and they called me to an audience with Primus, the creator of the Transformers."

Ziva became interested and wanted to hear more. "Please continue."

"Then I heard a very powerful, but gentle voice speaking to me, it was Primus himself telling me that I was going to be part of a new golden age of peace for Cybertron and Earth. As he spoke those words, a wave of energy came towards me. I couldn't move a muscle to save my life if I was asked to do so. But, long story short, the wave hit me and gave me the ability to sense energon. And, as you can see, the rest is history." Kicker concluded.

Drift was now getting out of the birth. "Are you boring her with your origin story?"

"No, and she asked about it." Kicker said while kicking Drift's leg.

Drift didn't really feel his partner's kicking and kneeling down. "You forgot the mention the Energon stars."

Ziva looked at Kicker with an raised brow. "Energon stars?"

Kicker sighed. "Because of my unique power, when the Autobots fines raw energon, my dad Dr. Brian Jones goes overboard because he discovered a way to convert it into stars, so the Autobots can create weapons out of the stars, or use it for first aid."

"Wow, you Autobots are invincible." Ziva said.

Jade kneeling down and offering a hand to lift Kicker and Ziva to the birth to be more eye level. "You're giving us way too much credit. You see, like you humans, we have our weaknesses as well as strengths. All Cybertronians screw up sometimes, some learn from their mistakes, other never do." Jade noted.

"I see." Ziva said pondering about the concept.

Gibbs got a lift from Drift, then stepping onto the birth. "Enjoying yourselves?" He loves when any of his team squirms like an eel.

Ziva stumbing her words to respond to her boss. "Yes...I mean no, Gibbs."

Kicker let out a small chuckle in his voice. "Smooth, Ziva." She heeled his foot. "Ow..."

"Save your jokes for after we capture the killer." Gibbs said.

Ziva and Kicker nodded in agreement.

Kup when to check up on Rodimus after he assign the twin their extra duties. He lid up a pipe like a cigar. "How are you holding up, kid?"

"Better now." Rodimus replied.

"You know.." He started but stopped to let out some smoke, then putting it back in his mouth. "You trying way too hard to be Prime." Kup continued

Rodimus became annoyed by Kup's comment. "But, I am a Prime."

"Exactly my point, you're a Prime, mate, but you're not Optimus. My point is that Optimus forgot to have joy in his days as leader when the battle wasn't at our doorstep. Elita tried to give back those happy times to him, but it was little use. You have a chance to have those happy times with your love ones." Kup said.

The young Prime thought of Arcee when Kup spoke those words. "Should I have been more forgiving to the twins..." Rodimus asked

"No way, mate! Those troublemakers got what's coming towards them earlier." Kup pointed out there and then.

Rodimus laughing for only a few seconds. "True...thank you for the food for thought."

Kup saw the young streetracer before him turned into a true leader. "Anytime, kid." He reassured him, but still gets to call him "kid".


	7. Chapter 7

After a half hour of cleaning up the pixelated footage, McGee was able to get a clear picture. He called Gibbs over to review it.

"Boss, we have the footage." McGee yelled to get the message across to Gibbs.

Gibbs gets a lift from Jade to the platform to get a better view, while Drift has Kicker and Ziva on his shoulders.

Gibbs walked onto the platform to where McGee was and facing the flatscreen. "Play it, McGee." he ordered.

McGee press the play button. It shows Lion, Scoop, Needle, Adeley and Benadict entering the clearing in the woods.

Gibbs is wondering why they can hear anything. "Can you get sound, McGee?" He asked his Jr. Agent

"Not yet, boss. It's going to take a little longer to reconsturct the track to it's...well almost compete..." McGee ramble on as Gibbs just gave him a facial expression to get back to work. "Working on it, boss."

As the footage continued, all five were huddled in a small circle, then a black mustang police car pulled up, transformed into a robot, which was Barricade. Barricade smacked Scoop a good 40 yards away. While Lion and Needle were looking at Barricade, Benadict and Adelaide came up from behind and pin their arms so they couldn't move while Barricade moved in for the kill. He used his knife-sharp fingertips and slashed Lion and Needle deeply into their bodies. Then, Barricade folded back into his vehicle mode and Adelaide and Benadict climbed in and drove off. McGee paused the DVD. Mikeala and Carly began to roll up their sleeves. Sam and Leo knew that wasn't a good thing.

"Oh, crap..." Wheelie said as he scuried over to hide behind Leo's leg. "The warrior empress and blondie are gonna go amazon." He continued in a scared voice.

Lennox trying everything in his power to keep things under control, especailly when a few of his female members of his team is pushed the wrong way. "Calm down, Mikeala... Carly...we have to confirm it with Scoop before we do any thing further." he explained to Carly and Mikaela.

As he said this, Wreck-Gar offer a hand to McGee to climb onto in order to get to Scoop in the Infirmary. Scoop, now more mended up but can stand on his own feet yet, just sat up in the medical bed as McGee showed the footage to Scoop, which he nodded in approval.

"Col. Lennox, Scoop confirmed it was Adelaide and Benadict." McGee shouted across the hall.

Col. Lennox furious with their confirmation that it was Adeley and Benadict, trying to figure out how to carry out the arrests. "Those two-timing..." he started to murmur to himself, then talked into his radio. "Have the base on lockdown, we have a couple of leaks to plug up!" Lennox ordered.

Benadict and Adelaide heard the PA system blaired an alert siren, and tried to make it look like their aiding the lockdown, really they're trying to flee. These traitors were almost outside until without looking, bumped into a brass-colored engine block. It transformed into Ramhorn, a Cybertronian bighorned sheep. It was snoring and about to charged when two blue pinchers picked them up by their collars. This blue Autobot was joined by a red and a green Autobot. They were three more members of the Wreckers: Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin.

Leadfoot, the red Chevy Impala pulling Ramhorn back a dozen feet to get a better look at the treasonous NEST members. Well, well, well...what do we have here?

"We have a couple of runners." The blue Impala named Topspin answered to Leadfoot.

The green Impala of the three named Roadbuster looking directly at the traitors. "You know what we do to those who betray us?"

Benadict and Adelaide just shook thier heads to show a no. Benadict and Adeley was frankly too terified to wiggle themselves free. Roadbuster got even closer into their faces. The Autobots, mostly the Wreckers enjoy teasing the humans in a light-hearted way. This time is an exception because they were traitors.

"Well, believe me, you wee wankers..." Roadbuster continued as he waving over another blue Autobot named Jolt. "It will be electric."

Sparks surged as Jolt's cracked his knuckles. Lennox walked towards the Wreckers while the other Autobots are covering the exits to prevent the leaks from escaping.

"Lower them down here, Topspin." Lennox ordered. Topspin knelt down, but still holding the traitors by their collars. "Who did you sold us out to, huh? Tell me!"

Adelaide turning his quiet appearance to a more demented type looked into Lennox's eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know, Lennox."

Gibbs ordered his people to aide the NEST operatives and Autobots that were blocking the rest of the exits and ready to give them a world of hurt if they tried to escape.

"It was to Silas and Galvatron." Bendict sighed for a moment, then showing an evil grin.

Lennox, having anger and worry at the same time replied. "Damnit! What did you get out of this?"

"A very cozy spot in their new world order, an order without you Autobots in the way..." Benadict answered.

"What are they planning?" Lennox grabbing Adelaide's collar as he demanded an anwser out of him.

Adelaide laughing menancing. "Well, I can tell you that they are building an army that will make the whole world fall on it's knees..."

Lennox was fed up with this nonsense, so he ordered Topspin, Leadfoot and Roadbuster to keep all of their optics on them until NEST can bring Silas in for treason. While he was walking towards the armory, Gibbs tags along beside him. "Gibbs, your team has my consent to aide us in the capturing of Silas and MECHtecha. But first, you're gonna be needed to be fitted with some Autobot-strength hardware and armor." He said.

"What do you have in mind, Lennox?" Gibbs asked him.

"You'll see." Lennox replied as he told himself: "Gibbs is going to have a field day with the NEST weaponry."

Tony, McGee, Ziva looked at each other, then saw Kicker following his commanding officer. They sprinted to catch up with them. Lennox nodded to Dino and Sideswipe to open the hanger doors to the armory. All 3 NCIS agent were jaw-dropped as they saw Sabot rifles and bazookas as the minimum in that a NEST Operative can use. There were huge plasma cannons hunged by chains for the Autobots to use.

McGee had his jaw open. The only word that he can musterd was "Whoa..."

"What the..." Tony stared to ask Kicker.

Ziva was still has her jaw open and speechless in awe of the arsenal. Kicker reached out and lifted her chin to close her mouth, which snapped her out of it. "And, that's why we have to keep these away from even our closest allies, Ziva." Kicker said to his NCIS friends.

"You had every right to what you did...whoa." Ziva stated in amazment.

McGee overhearing Ziva and Kicker's small talk, he pull Ziva over and whisper something to her. "What's he going on about?"

"I'll tell you later." Ziva answered McGee.

McGee just gave her an "Ok."

"Catch..." Kicker told the three NCIS agents as he grabbed some bodyarmor similar like his and toss it over to Tony, then Ziva, then McGee. "Time's a wasting..." as he said it, he put on a helmet with a battle mask similar to Rodimus'. Then retracting the mask.

When Tony saw the battle mask, he couldn't hold back the jokes. "Ha...he's worst than you, McNerd...Kicker has his own Stormtrooper suit..." Tony continued on

Before Tony could continue with his jokes, Kicker pulls out a metal cross-type rod from his arsenal locker. Kicker flick his thumb to activate his signature weapon, a human-scaled energon saber. When the blade ignited and continued to have a white electric glow with whisps of energy bathing the blade, this shut up Tony real fast.-

Kicker telling himself "Ahh, beautiful." Then deactivated his energon saber, strapped it to his thigh and continued to check other personal weapons.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Tony said while laughing nervously.

"You're in better company with him than Adeley and Benadict are at the monment. Mcgee responed as he straps on his armor.

Kup escorted Gibbs to a table that was displaying sniper rifles. But these rifles have custom-design bullets that can penatrate Decepticon armor. By the corner of his eye, Gibbs notice that Sam, Mikeala, Carly and Leo suiting up as well. This baffled Gibbs to a degree.

While Gibbs was checking the rifle, getting a handle of it, he asks Kup an obvious question to human standards. "How come you allow civilains to fight in these battles against the Decepticons?"

"Well..." Kup trying to word this right, grumbling to himself "How can I put in a way that this human gets it?"

Rodimus entered the armory, saw Kup trying to explain to Gibbs why they allow some non-NEST personel to fight alongside them. He walks towards them, looking down on Gibbs. "Because, they know the magitude of our conflict with the Decepticons, and willing to put their lives on the line to keep your world in one peice. That's why, Agent Gibbs."

Knowing when to pick his battles, Gibbs replied. "When you put it that way..."

Kup adding his input."Plus, they alongside others among you want them out as badly as we do, mate." Reaching out to get his plasma cannons.

Magnus became impatient waiting in his alt. mode with many other Autobots in the main showroom. "We're ready, Prime. Do you want an all Autobot alert?"

"Yes, alert all nearby Autobots in the surrounding D.C. area to join us including Sunstreaker. I have a good feeling that he wants to join in on the action with Sideswipe. And, besides, we need both sets of twins for this one." He said, then whistles to get Mudflap and Skids' attention. "Oh, bots?"

"Yeah, bossbot?" The twins replied.

"Do you promise that you'll never play dodgeball with bricks ever again?" Rodimus asked the twins.

Skids started with an "Oh, yeah, sir..."

"Yeah, yeah boss..." Mudflap carried on where his brother left off.

Skids and Mudflap crossing thier spark chambers. "Cross our sparks until we go offline." They said in unison.

Rodimus being uncertin about their sincerity, but didn't have the time to sort out their half-truths just when with it. "I'll take that as a yes. Drive behind Sideswipe. Sunstreaker will join you."

Righty-o, boss. Skids answered back as both twins transformed and parked behind Sideswipe.

Kup walking next to his leader. "Have you lost your processor, Prime? Letting those two metal-plated knuckleheads on the battlefield?"

"Don't sweat it, Kup, we have Benadict and Adeley to do the energon waste disposal. It will keep those traitors busy until we return." Rodimus replied to his Weapons Specailist.

Being impressed by Rodimus' use of command, Kup nudged the young leader. "Not bad, kid...not bad at all." he said.

The Autobot sisters combined into a suped-up ATV for Mikeala, Mudflap and Skids combined into an all-terrain landrover for Leo, Sam climbed in Bumblebee as Carly climbed into Elita-1. Rodimus ordered Jolt, Leadfoot and his boys to watch over their prisoners. Gibbs' team climbed into various Autobots, but Kicker stopped Ziva short.

Ziva suddenly felt Kikcer's hand pulling on her elbow. She turned around to asked "What the..Kicker?"

Kicker was speaking in a softer voice so that only him and Ziva can hear. "To answer your question, yes, I'll love to go out on a date with you."

Ziva: (a tiny smile) Wonderful. You can also help with giving Tony some payback.

Kicker: Alright, but a harmless payback.

Ziva: But of course, Kicker.

They climbed into Drift and skidded out of the steelmill with the rest of the Autobots. As the convoy was heading towards the Appalachian Mountains, a brassy-yellow Chevolet stingray skidded out from a street alley. It was Sideswipe's twin brother Sunstreaker.

"Hey, brother, glad that you finally called after all these months..." Sunstreaker greeted his twin counterpart in a sarcastic tone

"Save it, Sunny-boy." Sideswipe responed. He asked his brother. "Whom were you able to find, Streak?"

"Warpath and Inferno." Sunstreaker said.

"That's it?" Rodimus Prime asked Sunstreaker over the comm.

"That's all that I can do in short notice, sir. The others are at the Diego Garcia base." Sunstreaker tried to explained to his commander.

As the convoy headed west, a siren blaired out and a basic red cherry-picker fire engine joined the ranks at the end of the line.

Inferno was talking to Rodimus over the radio. "I've been icthing to take out some Cons, Prime!" He said as he continues to blair out the siren.

Rodimus reasured his soldier. "In good time, hothead." Rodimus laughed a little because he always admired Inferno's fiery spirit.

"Funny, Prime...real funny." Inferno answered back to Rodimus.

Rodimus metioned one more important thing to Inferno. "And, cut the siren, we're going in silently."

Inferno shut off his siren. Then a crimson LAV-C2 APC, modified M1 Abrams tank came rolled out of the adjacent highway to follow the gather convoy.

Warpath being just as loud with his voice as Inferno was blaired out explosion sounds. "Whah, zap...bammm! Con-crushing, here I come..."

Wreck-Gar began to drive backwards towards Warpath, then facing Warpath as he continues to drive backwards (A/N: Like Mater does in Disney Pixiar's Cars) "Hey Warpath, buddy...Prime wants us to be quiet-like."

"Oh..alright." Warpath argeed, but a little dissapointed

"Save your whamming for the Cons." Wreck-Gar reasured Warpath, then made a 180 degree turn and kept on driving.

In the Mechtecha hidout, Galvatron was cross-examining all four squadons of his newly completed army. Then Silas walked towards Galvatron demanding his end of the bargain. "I hope these drones are to your liking, Galvatron." He said to the Decepticon leader.

Galvatron speaking in a low beastly growl. "Well done, fleshing...you actually did something right for once."

Having enough of his mocking remarks, Slias demanded his reward. "Where's the bio-mechanics that you promise me?"

Galvatron looked down at Silas with a disapproving frown. "You ungratful worm! Isn't this more than satisfactory for your goal?" He asked as he raised his arm to gesture towards the Terrorcon army.

"No..." Silas answered as he was holding a small remote behind his back. "I wanted the best of the best of your technology, and you or any Decepticon won't stand in my way..." He continued when he pressed the green rectangular button, but no response. "What? Why haven't I gain control of the Terrorcon army?" Silas yelling at his underlings.

Chuckling menancly, Gavaltron scolded Silas like a naughty child. "You thought that I let you keep this powerful army for yourself, oh you were wrong, Insect. I took prior precautions to prevent a human takeover. Gavaltron turned his view back at the Terrorcon army once again. "Arise, Terrorcons, and bow down to your one and only true master..."

The Terrorcons when online as they heard Galvatron's command and bowwed down towards him. "All hail the Almighty Galvatron!" The Terrorcons said that was echoing throughout the caves. The convoy of Autobots and humans stopped short about a quarter of a mile behind a thickit of trees to cover themselves. Gibbs ordered McGee to scout ahead Lennox ordered the Pretenders to back-up MeGee.

McGee became wide-eyed as he saw a disturbing sight through his scope." This is not good, not good at all..."

The Pretenders grabbed their swordhandles that were attached to their backs. Rewind started asking the question. "What did you find..." While Eject completed it. "Agent McGee?"

"There's a lot of Mechtacha footsoldiers, about 2 to 300 of them at least...and a pack of what it looks to be like you guys...I mean Cybertronians." McGee responed to the Pretenders' concern.

"Decepticons, always bad news." Rewind said to his Prenteder counterpart.

"We must be quick in our step, they might spot us if we stay here any longer." Eject said agreeing to Rewind. Then one of the footsoldiers notice them and sounded off the alarm. Next, a few more footsoldiers opened cages and metallic wolf-like creatures charged after them growling and howling.-

"Oh crap, we've been made...move!" McGee said as he got up to run back to the others.

The Pretenders drew out the blades and stood between the Terrorcon wolf pack and McGee. Eject started talking this time. "Warn the others, Agent McGee..." While Rewind finished the sentence. "While we slow them down..."

"B-but..." McGee trying to form the words.

Rewind and Eject told him in unison "No buts, just go!"

"I'm going." McGee responed. He had no chice but to run off back to the others while the Pretenders charged towards the pack. The alarm carried throughout the area, and Tony knew that had McGee's name written all over it. He sighed and turned to Ziva. "McGee goofed it up, again...when was the last time he screwed up a sting op?"

Ziva took only 6 seconds to answer Tony's question. "Um...2 years ago."

Tony chuckles a little and pulls out his gun. "He's improved."

"He's more agile than before." Ziva continued.

Lennox just looks at them, then at Gibbs. "How do you keep them in line?" He asked him.

Gibbs answered "A good slap upside their heads works." He got into position for snipering.

"I should try that on Kicker." Lennox tought to himself as he cocked his rifle

Kicker heard what Lennox said and mouthed a sarcastic response, but in a comedic way. "I'm gonna tell Annabelle on you." Then he activated his visor on his battlemask.

Lennox nodded at Sam. "We're going in full charge."

Sam looking up at Bumblebee. "Hit it, Bee."

Bumblebee holding his hand to his mouth like a trumpet playing the "Charge" soundbyte.

Lennox yelling his command to more foward. "Go...go..GO!"

All NEST soldiers and Autobots began to charged towards the Mechtecha bunker. McGee was still running with all his might trying to get back in time to warn the others. He notice the trees are russeling, so he turned around heading back to the Pretenders. Tony saw McGee and matched McGee's footspeed and caught up with him and tossed McGee's heavy-duty handblasters to him. As the Terrorcon wolf pack surrounded Rewind and Eject, all of the wolves looked up to see trigger-happy Autobots firing at them, and they ran off.

"I made it halfway when the others started the charge." McGee said as he was out of breathe, but relieved to see the Pretenders still in one peice.

The Pretenders just nodded. They were firing on all cylinders until they reached the compound. The NEST troops stopped short beacuse red dots from laser scopes cover their bodies. Now that same Terrorcon wolf pack returned with Terrorcon raptors. And, overhead, vulture and beetle-type Terrorcons were circling as well.

Silas walking towards Rodimus, but stopped short. "Well, well..Rodimus Prime, what a surprise. It's a real treat when you join the fighting. He told Rodimus in a mocking tone

Rodimus was truly annoyed, but he responed anyaway. "You wish, Silas." Even though he wanted to crush him in one stomp, he's reminded by the words of Optimus Prime. _"We do not end a life, even if it comes from a evil soul. But we must end the madness that the evil soul afficted on others."_

Galvatron was flying overhead of the gathered crowd. "Prime, Prime, Prime...I'm a shame of you, you couldn't come on your own to face me..." He said while transforming to his robot form and landed feet first on the ground. "The successor of the peace-loving Optimus Prime?" He continued and mocking the late Autobot leader all at the same time.

"Oh, believe me... "Rodimus started talking to Galvatron as his trailer moved forward on it own power and transformed itself into Rodimus' Valkyrie Armor. "By the end of the day, you'll be the one who will be in peices!"

"Decepticons..." He commanded both his followers and Terrorcons. "Attack!"

The Terrorcons had the ability to transform as well, the wolf pack's robot forms look more werewolf, the vulture flock's form is more harpylike, a few of the raptors combined into a goliath-type warriors. Some of the Beetle Terrorcons transformed into mini-tanks and some just turned into robots. All of the Terrorcons began to fire lasers at the Autobots. most of them dodged the blast, a few ducked and lundged foward and tackled a Decepticon or two.

Rodimus yelled out a command for both set of twins. "Cybertronian Hussle!"

Tony hearing Rodimus' command and was confused. "What? This is no time to boogie down..."

Laserfire came barreling its way to Tony, Sam pulled him down the last possible second. "That's not what he meant." Sam told him as he peaked over a fallen tree , then began to shoot his P-90 machine rifle.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hunched down, then Skidz pulled out a football-shaped granade. Mudflap hunched behind his brother calling out football plays.

Mudflap called out a made-up football play. "Dynasty Pax, 25...set, set...hike!"

Skidz passed the granade between his knees to Mudflap, then he actived it. The elder twins charged forward to take out some Decepticons as defense. Skidz turned around to give his brother a boost. After Mudflap was airborne, some Terrorcons tackle Skidz. Mudflap threw the granade with all his might into the air shaft to the bunker and blast didn't destory it, but did make an opening large enough for Ultra Magnus to walk through. Mudflap realized that he's not an arielbot and came falling down on his twin.

"Ground floor, auh. Where's Skidz? Where' you go, bro?" Mudflap called his brother out as he shook off the fall

Skidz annoyed and getting flatten, he responed to his twin's call. "Look down, you stupid genius." he said.

"Oh." Mudflap said cluelessly as he looked down to see that he was sitting on Skidz.

"Nice of you to drop in, now get off of me!" Skidz yelled.

"Fine, don't get your grill in a twist." Mudflap murmured while he was climbing off of his brother)

During the younger twins' mini football game dogpile, Magnus' crushing some Terrocons into a Transformer-scale ball. "Blurr, set'em up!" he called out to Blurr.

"Right, right, right." Blurr said acknowledging his commading officer's order and runs like a madman and picks up some of the werwolves and set them up like bowling pins.

Magnus rolled the ball and knocked out the "pins". Bumblebee used the knocked pins soundbyte as effect. Silas was displeased by the current situation and ordered his men to take out the NCIS Agents by force. Some got shot by the NEST soldiers, but most made contact with the soldiers. Kicker was getting fed up with be the punchingbag at the moment and pulled out his energon saber. He ignited it and swung it at the MECHtecha footsoldiers. A couple of them got thier arms slice off by the blade, some ended up dead. Ziva only got a glimpse of what Kicker had done, but turned her head to see a footsolder came charging at her with a knife, she tried to block it, but the knife went for her cheek and giving her a deep gash. Ziva got the upperhand and pulled out a NEST bot shocker and set it off on the footsoldier, the intial sparking alone can give 3rd degree burns to the victim. The footsoldier got so charged up, he turned to ash.-

Kicker saw what she have done. "Ziva..." He asked as he was heading towards Ziva. "What did you do?"

"I used this bot shocker..." Ziva answered Kicker and handing over the bot shocker to him.

Kicker looked down at the setting, then reset the dial. He handed the bot shocker back to Ziva. "Ziva, you had the output setting on transformer, not human...we only used these as immoblizers on humans on the lowest setting."

"Well, I like my justice extra crispy..." Ziva said trying to explain.

He facepalmed due to Ziva's unrefined quick-wit. "Oh, that was terrible." Kicker blured out.

Ziva answered back about his tactics. "Well, you like to slice and dice..."

Leo knocked a couple of heads together. He quickly jerked his head to see Kicker and Ziva flirting argumentively. "Ay, dios mio...why don't you two get a room already?" Leo asked himself.

As Leo spoke those words, the beetle Terrorcons used flamethrowers to create a firewall to prevent anyone from entering the bunker. Warpath got caught in the path of the flamethrowers and got himself of fire.

Warpath was trying to pat out the flames and crying out for help. "Oh..ahh..I'm on fire!"

"Hang on, you flame." Inferno called back to his buddy and running to aid Warpath. He's always bad with fire puns.

"Hurry!" Warpath pleaded as Inferno sprayed water to douse the fire, relieved. "Thanks, 'Ferno."

Inferno switched his attention to the fire wall, spraying water on it. "Help me fight this thing...grab some dirt."

"Righty-o. One dirt shower, coming up." He said as he scooped up an Autobot-handful of dirt not realizing that he also scooped up Gibbs.

Gibbs became very annoyed. "Hey!"

Warpath picked Gibbs out of the dirt in his hand. "Sorry, little buddy." He aplogized. Then MECHtecha footsoldiers began to shoot at Warpath, which was never a good idea. "Here you go."

Putting Gibbs up a tree so he can continue to be sniper, Warpath turned towards the footsoldiers and actived his chestcannon. The blast only sent the soldiers flying, not killing them. Inferno was almost out of water.

Inferno calling out to Warpath. "Come on with that dirt, Path...I'm running out of water fast!"

While Warpath was getting the dirt to put out the fire, Drift pulled out his shortblades and a longer sword that belong to his fallen friend Wing. 3 pairs of bird-like wings came out of his back as Drift sprinted upward and flew into the sky. He combines his shortblades and the longsword into the legendary Saber of the Primes. He focus all of his spark and jolts of energy bathed over the saber. He then made a seal with the saber, it had embelms of the 12 Primes. (A/N: It's only 12 Primes, not 13 because Megatronus aka The Fallen betrayed them.)

"Seal of Primus!" Drift called out and swung down the sword and the seal destroyed a fair amount of Terrorcons.

Tony was looking up at Drift amazed. "What in the world was that?"

Kicker, Ziva and Leo running towards him and Sam.

"I'll explain later." Kicker said running past him.

Sam followed the 3, then Tony joined as well. Rodimus was still duking it out with Galvatron.

Galvatron had Rodimus pinned down. "What were you planning on doing, Prime, just waltz in there and smash the place up?" He growled.

Rodimus was smirking under his battlemask. "No..ugh..I wasn't, but they were." He pointed out as Ultra Magnus, the Autobot sisters, Elita-1 and his human comrades charging in the opening that the twins made.

"Raptors, stop them!" Galvatron growling in anger.

Raptors charged after them, but got swepted away by Wreck-Gar and Jade. While Galvatron wasn't looking, Rodimus left-hooked to be free from being pinned. Col. Lennox didn't waste any time to try and capture or as last resort shoot Silas, because as a deal with Col. Lennox made by Optimus, no Autobot shall harm a human, they may only immoblize a human. But, he wasn't living anymore.

"Carly...Mikaela, scout ahead." Lennox ordered his two female soldiers

"Carly: Yes, sir." Acknowledging Lennox as she surveyed the area. "Where did he go, that madman?"

"He's gone, Col. Lennox. McGee said when he was checking the computers to see if Silas left any data, nothing) And, he wiped the computers clean.

Lennox was only a bit stressed. "Damnit!" He said and opened a com channel to Mikaela. "Mikaela, report."

Mikaela opened a com channel on her radio. "Nothing yet, Lennox." She scouted a bit further into the caves and stopped at a cave opening. "What the hell is that? She asked herself when she discovered a giant black metallic spider, then it's eyes glowed red and began to walk forward. "Oh, crap!"

Lennox heard Mikaela's highen voice over the radio, now became worried. "Mikaela, report!

"Sisters, go aid her." Magnus ordered the Autobot Autobot sisters raced after her. The spider moved even further out of her resting spot.

Arachnid transforming into her robot mode smack her lips as acid dipped out oh her mouth. "Yummy, a delicous little treat for me..." She said as she when closer to Mikaela. Then laserfire hit Arachnid's hand as she try to grab Mikaela. It was the sisters, circling around the femmecon.

"This or any other human is not on the menu." Chromia told Arachnid while having her cannon pointed at Arachnid.

Arachnid laughing and hissing a little when she saw the Autobot Sisters. "3 against 1, this will be so much fun." (A/N: I know, it sounds dorky, but it works)

Outside, Galvatron wasn't getting anywhare with this battle cut his losts and checked out. "Decepticons," he began his order low groaning and muttering, "time to leave!"

The flying Terrorcons swooped down to pick up the raptors and wolves and what remaining Decepticons transformed to retreat. Back in the caves, Arachnid received the order from Galvatron.

"You got lucky, human. I'll soon have you in my web, and your pretty femmebots too." Arachnid hissed while flipping over Arcee to get to an opening to the outside. She jumped on a beetle Terrorcon and laughed evilly, echoing into the caves as she flew off heading northwest. (A/N: This squence was inspired by the Wizard of Oz)

Mikaela was now in a level of anger that even Sam can't handle. "The next time I see her, all that she'll be saying is the lyrics to "Isty bitsy spider"!" She shouted, her voice echoing thoughtout the caves.

Moonracer trying to ease Mikaela's nerves. "Calm down, calm down, breathe."

Arcee sighed. "She reminds me of you, Chro."

Chromia just looked at her student with a stern look.

"Or not." Arcee said trying to recover her comment.

Magnus began to smash up the Terrorcon assembly system with his hammer after McGee was able to recover only the basic specs for the Terrorcons, his comm was beeping. Magnus answered it. "Yes, Rodimus?"

"Did you find anything?" Rodimus asked.

Magnus responed. "Young McGee found basic frame specs, but that's it."

Rodimus disappointed, but knew when to cut his losses: Fine, call everyone back.

"Ok, but right after I turn this place into a faint memory." Magnus exclaimed calmly as he continues to smash the assemby.

Everyone met outside the caves, a tad bit battle-worn but in high spirits. The NCIS agents and NEST soldiers only will walk away with minor injuries today. Gibbs still didn't understand why Silas sided with the Decepticons. Lennox tried to make it more clearer for him.

Gibbs walking alongside Lennox to asked him a question that made Lennox a bit unconfortable. "What made him side with those "Cons" in the first place, as some of your team dubbed them?"

"I still don't know and the sad part is Silas was my C.O. when I was a private. When he went rogue, nobody saw it coming at all." Lennox replied with a sigh. "And, he got away again."

"I don't loathe you at all." Gibbs said as he tries to reasure Lennox. "You'll get him, in cuffs or with a bullet."

Tony jogged forward to catch up with Kicker and Ziva Kicker. He caught up to them and finally getting his question anwsered. "What was that thing that Drift did?"

Kicker thought Tony being "all-knowing" would have figured it out by now, but told him anyaway. "It's called the Seal of Primus, Cybertronian legend saids that it represents Primus' power." He answered.

Tony being totally amazed. "Cool, man."

Kicker continued on explaing. "What you just saw was only a drop of it's full potential."

"Why didn't Drift use the Seal in it's full power?" Ziva asked him.

"In order to use the seal, the user, which is the Cybertronian has to tap into their spark to charge it. It takes its toll on the user in the intial start-up. If used in its full power, Drift would've been dead." Kicker concluded. Then he walks some more leaving only Tony and Ziva just standing there.

"It's a good thing you didn't win that bet yesterday." Tony pointed out to Ziva.

"Yeah..." Ziva said with a smirk on her face. "And, he asked me out on a date."

Tony's in disblief. "What?"

Ziva walking on to catch up with Kicker. "Yep, consider it payback, DiNozzo."

"Crap, now I owe McGee, Palmer and Lennox 30 bucks each."

Lennox bops Tony on his head a little like Gibbs does. "Learn from this, DiNozzo. Don't bet against her. And, don't bother with my cut, I'm good on money." he told Tony to reasure him, with little result.

"Ok, I'm still out 60 bucks..." Tony pointed out.

Gibbs carried off what Lennox started. "Sucks to be you right now, DiNozzo."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

A/N: The funeral scene is just narrative.

On that Saturday after the mountain battle, the NCIS team attended the funeral of Lion and Needle. Scoop was able to stand on his own feet and attended with their families to console them the best he can. All of the Autobots joined as well, but Rodimus ordered them to use them holoforms because of the number of civilians that will be attending. Adeley and Benadict will be tried by a selected military tribunal for treason. Back at the NEST HQ, Kicker gets a call from home in the lockerroom. Everytime he gets one of these calls, it ends up in a arguement or a depressing dail tone. This one was no exception.-

Kicker's cellphone rings, he was halfway through changing his clothes when he answers it. "Hello?" he asks.

A familar voice to him was of a teenage girl. Her name is Selina Jones, Kicker's sister that he usally calls her Sally that always annoys her, but gets over it quickly. She answered with a happy but subtle tone. "Hey, it's me, big brother."

"Oh, hey Sally. You caught me while I shaving..." He responded. (A/N: Shaving counts as changing in some cases, I don't know why.)

"I heard about Lion and Needle, Mikaela e-mailed me about it yesterday, I'm sorry for the lost of your teammates, Kicker." she said with ongoing concern for him and his teammates human and Autobot alike.

Kicker's voice was a bit irritated because his sister always want to be updated with current events about the Autobots. He blured out a "Thanks anyway" just to get her to stop nagging him about it.

Then a male voice came into the conversation. It was the last person that he wish that he didn't need to hear today. The male voice belonged to Dr. Brian Jones, Kicker's father and lead scientist for NEST's Reseach and Development sector. He was looking over Sally's shoulder to talk into the phone. "Kicker, is that you? It been a while since you've called home..." Dr. Jones stated as he continued to ramble a little bit.

"Not longer enough." Kicker grumble to himself when his father is in "lecture mode".

"So son, did you find any more deposits of Energon yet? You know we need all the energon that we can get in order to make a renewable source of energy..." Dr. Jones continues with his rambling.

Kicker being quickly anger by his father's obsession with energon, tapping his heel rapidly spoke in a stressed tone. "Not recently."

"Why not, Kicker?" His father asked him with a clueless tone in his voice and look on his face.

"Have you not read the paper lately? Two marines dead in the woods outside D.C., the murderers were a couple of their own commrades!" Kicker raised his voice loudly during the phone call.

During this heated phone call, Ziva was just waiting outside the lockerroom for him for their date when she heard Kicker's voice in anger. Her couriosity got the best of her, so she crepted in to listen.

"I can believe you haven't been following recent events, ugh!" Kicker said as he puts the phone down on the lockerroom bench to put on his gunmetal gray shirt. Then he puts the phone back up to his ear, which he wished he didn't want to, but have to.

Dr. Jones being a tad bit clueless sometimes asked his son an obvious question. "Why are you getting so upset all of the sudden?"

Kicker adding sarcasm to his respond "You know, energon this and energon that...to you, it's all about energon!"

Then a feminine voice with attitude in the background yanked Kicker's father by his ear away from the phone. The only woman who can do that and get away from it was Kicker's own mother, Miranda. They started to argue in the backgound. Sally still have the phone up to her ear and shook head a bit.

"Sorry aboout him, he's just waiting for that new energon shipment from Diego Garcia." Sally sadly told her brother as she let out a tiny sigh.

Letting out a puff of air from his nostrils, Kicker begans to calmed down. "I know, yet he gets me so mad when he begins to talk about energon." He told his sister with his head against the locker.

Sally trying to explain about thier father's behavior. "He means well. He really does miss you and wants to see you more often."

Being a little doubtful. "I don't know..." Kicker said over the phone.

His little sister raised her voice an octive. "Just try to show some maturity, Kicker." Sally scolded him like their mother does. (A/N: A little "like mother, like daughter humor)

Kicker knowing when to picks his battles against Sally wrapped up the call. "Ok, ok...I check with Col. Lennox, but no promises."

With joy, Sally saids her farwell. "Goodie, bye brother."

Sally hangs up the phone. Kicker just looks at his cellphone when he notice that Ziva was listening in the whole time.

Straightening out his shirt, he noticed Ziva from the corner of his eye. "You can come out now." Kicker said.

She came out of her hiding place responding with a soft, flirty tone in her voice. "Alright, you caught me, Kicker." Smiling a little too.

"You just got a taste of what I have to deal with back home." Kicker noted.

"Why haven't you told me about it sooner when you were asking about my life?" Ziva asked him as she got close enough to smell his bodywash that Kicker used during his shower. Just the smell alone got her mind going on what might happen during their date.

"Well..." Kicker started, stopped for a moment, then continued. "I didn't want to share my sob story with you after hearing about your relationship with your father, Director David. It would've brought the whole happy atomosphere that we had down a few noches."

Ziva was surprised that he would keep sometime like that from her, but she hides it very well. "You didn't have to." she pointed out to Kicker.

"I know, but I do want to meet him in person. We can compare him with my dad..." Kicker began to amp up his wit.

Ziva just letting a sultry laugh that encouraged Kicker to laugh too. "Don't push it, Kicker. So, are we going to have our date?" she asked.

With a lightbulb going going in his head, Kicker responeded Ziva. "Oh yeah, we're still going, but I wanted to tell you something that doesn't make sense to me either."

"Just tell me." She egged him into telling her. Ziva knew that this was coming, but Kicker beat her to the punch.

Taking a breathe before telling her. "Ok, ever since we bumped heads and looked up at each other, I was amazed on how beautiful you were, but got caught up in the moment." Kicker told her with a semi-nervous pitch in his voice, but kept on going.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you.." Ziva said as she inched closer to Kicker.

Kicker continues on. "And as time passed by, I develope an urge to kiss you at your place, but probility get knocked out for sure if I've done it."

Amazed that Kicker felt the same way, her hand was shakey as she responds to his statement. "Kicker, the feeling's mutual..."

Without a second to lose, Kicker only had to reach out to Ziva, wrapped his arms around her waist and the two locked lips. They both couldn't believe that they just kiss each other and not having a single date together. They parted lips and Ziva just rested her head on Kicker's chest.

Ziva shuddering on how good it felt. "Oh..." That's all that she can able to form with her lips.

Kicker, now unleashing his charm. "It was so nice, let's do it twice..." he said as putting Ziva's body closer to his.

They locked lips again for a few seconds longer, then Drift honked his horn as he was parked in the main showroom. They looked at each other.

Parting her lips from his, Ziva whisper a request into Kicker's ear. "You're staying at my place for the weekend." Then she gave a tiny nip on his earlobe.

Kicker displaying a raised eyebrow and smirk responded the same into her ear "Oh, this is turning out to be a good night, a very good night."

"But we have to keep this to ourselves, Tony will have a field day if he saw us like this." Ziva stated to Kicker as a fair condition for now.

"OK, but he's just jealous." Kicker said as he pulled away to grab his coat from his locker telling himself "I get a kick out of this job."

Ziva began to be playful to Kicker, a rare display of childish behavior to him and even herself. "Anyway, let's go.." She said as Ziva tagged him any running off towards drift. "You're it!"

With as goofy grin on his face, Kicker ruan after her and climbed into Drift so that he can take them on their date. It started with a bump in the head and ended up with them kissing. Who knew? (A/N: I'm not going to tell you what happens on thier date, that will remain a mystery)

The End


End file.
